


Дикая охота

by wtfthewalkingdead2018



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfthewalkingdead2018/pseuds/wtfthewalkingdead2018
Summary: Тихий отдых в глуши обернулся для Кэрол кошмаром. Таинственная банда убийц объявила в лесах Джорджии охоту на людей. Хочешь выжить? Беги - или бей первой. И единственный, на кого ты можешь положиться в этой смертельной гонке - сумрачный одинокий охотник по имени Дэрил...





	Дикая охота

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: silversundown, запрос на перевод отправлен  
> Ссылка на оригинал: www.fanfiction.net/s/11909744/1/The-Backcountry
> 
> В этой АУ отсутствует София.  
> Абьюзивные отношения в семье, насилие, неграфичные пытки и убийства (согласовано с Зимним рейтингом)

Глава 1

Прислонившись лбом к оконному стеклу, Кэрол смотрела, как мчится навстречу и исчезает под колесами желтая дорожная разметка, как тянутся за окном автомобиля бесконечные леса.  
Путь их лежал в охотничий домик. Поездка наполняла Кэрол радостным нетерпением: не часто ей удавалось проводить выходные на природе. Как правило, это случалось после ссор с Эдом: безобразных ссор, на память о которых у Кэрол оставались синяки, а у Эда – стыд и запоздалое раскаяние. На следующее утро он будил жену поцелуем в щеку, сам варил ей кофе и объявлял, что им обоим надо отдохнуть где-нибудь, в тишине и покое.  
Кэрол заслужила отдых, говорил он. А он хочет загладить свою вину. Хочет, чтобы она была счастлива.  
За последние два года они снимали охотничий домик в глуши четыре раза. В первый раз – после того, как Эд швырнул Кэрол о дверной косяк в спальне с такой силой, что вывихнул ей плечо. Во второй – после того, как не без его помощи она слетела с лестницы. В третий раз – когда ей пришлось наложить шину на два пальца и ходить так полтора месяца. Сегодня был четвертый.  
Кэрол нанесла Эду страшное оскорбление: делая покупки в магазине, посмела не услышать, что он ей звонит, и взять трубку только после шестого гудка. Когда она вернулась домой, Эд был пьян и кипел от злобы. С порога обозвал ее лживой шлюхой и принялся допытываться, чем это она была так занята, – небось отсасывала какому-нибудь соседу?! А потом, схватив нетвердой рукой перочинный нож, попытался вырезать свое имя у нее на заднице.  
На этот раз она боролась сильнее обыкновенного. Получить оплеуху или хук справа – одно дело, лежать спокойно, когда тебя режут ножом, – совсем другое. Даже после всех этих лет Кэрол не утратила воли к жизни – и отбивалась так же, как когда Эд впервые поднял на нее руку. Тогда она ударила его в ответ, и дело закончилось сломанным ребром и фингалами под обоими глазами. Больше она такой ошибки не повторяла.  
Но теперь – неделю назад – когда Эд вытащил нож, повалил ее и сел сверху, Кэрол просто не смогла совладать с собой. Она отчаянно билась и брыкалась, пока Эд, забыв о своем первоначальном плане, вместо этого просто не обрушил на нее град ударов.  
На память о том вечере остались ей разноцветные синяки, покрывающие руки и ноги, и вырезанная ножом половина заглавной буквы Э. Через неделю все почти прошло, по крайней мере, можно было снять повязку, и рана болела, только когда Кэрол наклонялась, – так что Эд объявил: пора отправляться в дорогу. Приказал ей собирать вещи и готовиться к отдыху. И на этот раз Кэрол повиновалась с радостью.  
Обычно она опасалась поездок с Эдом. Никогда не знаешь, что и когда выведет его из себя; а в незнакомом месте, вдали от людей, у него исчезали все причины сдерживаться. Однако путешествия в лес – пусть и с Эдом – Кэрол ждала с радостью. Он говорил, что раскаивается и хочет загладить вину; но Кэрол знала – главная причина та, что на лесном озере отличный клев, и все дни напролет Эд будет проводить на берегу с удочкой. А ей скажет: «Делай что хочешь, отдыхай и развлекайся, ты это заслужила».  
Да, Кэрол будет делать то, что хочет. Она отправится в лес. В бескрайние леса, переходящие в национальный заповедник, по сумрачным и тихим охотничьим тропам, – и будет бродить там, в одиночестве, на время отрешившись от своих забот и печалей. Там она обретет мир – хотя бы ненадолго.  
Дорога петляла, уводя их все дальше и дальше на задворки штата Джорджия; и, когда Эд не глядя нащупал руку Кэрол и потянул к себе, та сжала его руку в ответ. На этот раз она отдохнет. 

 

Крохотная, пыльная заправка в городке с одним светофором предлагала посетителям три блага: бензин, душ и кофе.  
– Детка, я заправлюсь, а ты пока возьми нам кофе.  
Эд протянул ей деньги – ровно на два среднего размера стакана кофе, без сдачи; Кэрол кивнула и собиралась выйти из машины. Однако Эд схватил ее за запястье.  
– Только смотри: теплый, не горячий! А то в прошлый раз я обжегся. Теплый!  
Сказал он это ласково, даже с улыбкой, – однако ясно было, что лучше не спорить. Кофе должен быть подан теплым, а не горячим. Будь у Кэрол с собой термометр, она бы не преминула убедиться, что температура напитка равняется восьмидесяти восьми градусам.  
– Да, конечно. Теплый. Поняла.  
Она улыбнулась и направилась к магазинчику при заправке. Барная стойка и кофемашины находились в конце зала. Кэрол заказала два стакана кофе, подождала, пока они наполнятся на три четверти, добавила сахар и сливки – две порции того и другого себе, четыре Эду. Если он решит, что сахара или сливок слишком много, она отдаст ему свой кофе. В заключение положила в кофе пару кубиков льда, чтобы он быстрее остыл.  
Со щелчком закрыв стаканы пластмассовыми крышками, Кэрол повернулась, чтобы идти на кассу… и врезалась прямо в другого покупателя, облив ему и рубашку, и штаны.  
– Что за… – В голосе ее невольной «жертвы» ясно прозвучало изумление – и немалое недовольство. Кэрол съежилась, судорожно втянула в себя воздух и торопливо забормотала извинения.  
Какие у него красивые руки! Это было первое, что бросилось ей в глаза, – но Кэрол мысленно выругала себя и отбросила эту неуместную мысль. Нашла время пялиться на постороннего мужчину! У нее сейчас и без того проблем хватает.  
– Да пофиг, ничего страшного. Переоденусь. Хорошо хоть кофе был не горячий, – пробормотал незнакомец и, взяв со стойки пару салфеток, принялся вытирать влагу с рук.  
На Кэрол он смотрел с раздражением, но, кажется, не сердился на нее по-настоящему. Разницу Кэрол понимала прекрасно. За годы, проведенные с Эдом, она стала настоящим специалистом по степеням и оттенкам гнева – и научилась безошибочно читать жесты и выражения лица.  
– Простите! Не знаю, о чем я думала, – пробормотала она в последний раз и отошла прочь, вдруг сообразив, что еще на две чашки кофе ей не хватит денег. А кассирша – массивная и суровая женщина средних лет – наверняка видела все происшедшее и предложит ей заплатить за пролитый кофе тоже.  
Кэрол вдруг охватила паника. Они еще и до места не доехали – а она уже совершила промах, который запросто может разозлить Эда. И дай-то Бог, чтобы дело ограничилось парой ругательств в ее адрес, а не чем-нибудь похуже.  
Незнакомец, кажется, заметил, что она запаниковала; лицо его немного смягчилось.  
– Да ладно вам переживать! Я же сказал, ничего страшного.  
Кэрол покачала головой. Разумеется, он не понимает, что в этом страшного! Откуда ему знать?  
– Все нормально, я просто… нет, ничего. Все хорошо. Я в полном порядке.  
С этими словами она прекратила вытирать салфетками мокрую стойку и пошла наливать следующие два стакана кофе, надеясь, что сумеет как-нибудь проскользнуть мимо суровой кассирши и заплатить за две порции, а не за четыре.  
– Точно в порядке? Видок у вас куда похуже, чем у меня, хоть кофе вылился и не на вас.  
Странно, но, кажется, он искренне о ней беспокоится! Стараясь унять дрожь в руках, Кэрол потянулась за новыми стаканами.  
– Все хорошо. Спасибо. Еще раз извините за рубашку.  
Он кивнул и молча смотрел, как она подходит к кассе. Кассирша смерила ее суровым взглядом – и в окошечке кассы высветилась цена четырех порций кофе. То, чего Кэрол и боялась! У нее упало сердце. Кассирша (Вилма, если верить ее потертому бейджику) ждала, подняв бровь и барабаня пальцами по кассовому аппарату.  
Кэрол не могла шевельнуться, словно приросла к месту. Какой-то ступор охватил ее; она не понимала, что делать. Хотя, строго говоря, возможностей было немного. Не улепетывать же с кофе под мышкой через заднюю дверь! Вдруг позади нее послышались тяжелые шаги, и хрипловатый голос произнес:  
– Я заплачу. Пробей вместе с моими.  
С этими словами он выложил две упаковки вяленой говядины и бутылку воды.  
– Ох, не нужно, пожалуйста, правда, не делайте этого…  
– Уже сделал.  
В самом деле: суровая кассирша уже пробила все покупки вместе, разглядывая покупателя взглядом еще более непримиримым, чем тот, что приберегла для Кэрол.  
– А больше ты случайно ничего не прихватил, парень?  
Он фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
– Хочешь карманы мне вывернуть? Может, хоть разок без этого обойдемся?  
Вилма пробормотала себе под нос что-то нелестное и швырнула на тарелку горсть мелочи.  
– И тебе хорошего дня, Вилма. Всегда рад, – саркастически ответил покупатель.  
Интересно, подумала Кэрол, за что Вилма так его не любит? На вид человек он хороший. Местный, судя по одежде и выговору. Голос у него грубоватый, но глаза добрые. Не говоря уж о том, что он заплатил за ее кофе.  
– Спасибо вам.  
Уголок его рта дернулся в намеке на улыбку; он кивнул и вышел.  
Двадцать секунд спустя Кэрол вручила кофе мужу. О происшествии в магазине Эд так и не узнал; и, слушая, как он хвалит кофе (не горячий, а именно такой, как надо!) и мечтает вслух о будущей рыбалке, Кэрол постепенно расслабилась.  
Эта пуля пролетела мимо. Эд спокоен и доволен жизнью. Пока Кэрол ничего не угрожает; и может быть – только может быть – в эти выходные она в самом деле хорошо отдохнет.

 

На этот раз они остановились в другом охотничьем домике. Управляющая компания, у которой они снимали домик в прошлый раз, сообщила, что этот уже зарезервирован, и выделила им другой – дальше от людского жилья, ближе к озеру.  
Вокруг домика – небольшой, потрепанной жизнью бревенчатой избушки с массивным крыльцом – не было никаких соседей. В последние четверть часа пути навстречу им не попалось ни одной машины. На много миль вокруг – только девственная природа.  
– Как же здесь хорошо! – невольно воскликнула Кэрол.  
Эд улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Так и знал, что тебе понравится, милая. Тихо, спокойно. Вокруг никого – только птицы да олени. Можешь бродить по лесам, пока не надоест, и вообще делать все, что тебе вздумается.  
При этих словах Кэрол ощутила облегчение. Слава Богу – и в этот раз он готов дать ей свободу. В обыденной жизни Эд стремился контролировать Кэрол постоянно и только здесь, вдали от людей, отпускал вожжи.  
Чувство вины – сильная штука, сказала себе Кэрол. И на сей раз оно работает на нее.  
Разобрав багажник и заднее сиденье, они перенесли вещи в домик. Почти весь он – не считая спальни и туалета – состоял из одной комнаты. Прихожей не было: открыв дверь, жильцы сразу попадали в просторное открытое пространство. Деревянные стены и балки под потолком придавали интерьеру теплый, уютный вид. Однако кухня здесь была вполне современной.  
На обед Кэрол приготовила бутерброды из привезенных ими припасов; они торопливо поели, затем Эд объявил, что пойдет на озеро и будет рыбачить до вечера.  
Была только половина четвертого. И до самого вечера – до заката! – Кэрол свободна, как ветер! Она едва сдерживала радостное возбуждение – и вздохнула с облегчением, когда Эд наконец исчез из виду.  
Кэрол не могла дождаться, когда же отправится в лес. Захватив с собой только карту и бутылку воды, она вышла из дома и двинулась вперед по полузнакомой охотничьей тропе.  
Эта тропа вела прочь от озера, в глубину лесной чащи. В конце ее был водопад, но Кэрол не всегда удавалось его найти. Уж очень хитро он был расположен: слышен издали, а виден, только если встать прямо над ним. Вся дорога занимала около двух миль. Достаточно, чтобы прогуляться, не торопясь – но не слишком много, так что она успеет вовремя приготовить ужин.  
День был теплым – необычно теплым для конца сентября. Кэрол стянула рубашку, оставшись в одной футболке, завязала ее рукавами на поясе и пошла дальше.  
Она прошла едва ли милю, как вдруг на тропу вышел олень. Гордое животное опустило голову и принялось щипать траву, опавшие листья – или что там едят олени. Кэрол смотрела на него как завороженная. Но, должно быть, неловко перенесла вес с ноги на ногу: сучок хрустнул у нее под ногой, олень сорвался с места и исчез в зарослях.  
Справа послышалось приглушенное проклятие – и сердце Кэрол вдруг замерло, а затем пустилось вскачь.  
– Черт, ты его спугнула!  
Никогда еще Кэрол не встречала здесь ни одной живой души! Правда, в прошлом они останавливались в другой части леса – но тем не менее. Она никак не ожидала встретить здесь другого человека, да еще и в первый же день. Однако, увидев перед собой знакомое лицо своего «спасителя» с заправки, немного успокоилась.  
– А, это вы! – пробормотал он, явно смущенный.  
Бояться нечего, сказала себе Кэрол. Если бы он хотел меня убить – вряд ли удивился бы, увидев меня здесь. И уж точно не стал бы смущаться.  
– Вы что, следите за мной? – спросила она шутливым тоном и даже решилась ему улыбнуться.  
Но он, кажется, шутки не понял – или ничего смешного в ней не нашел.  
– Нет, – ответил он, нахмурившись. – Просто охочусь здесь. А вы спугнули мой сегодняшний ужин.  
Суровое выражение на лице незнакомого мужика с арбалетом за плечом должно было бы ее напугать – но Кэрол почему-то совсем не испугалась. Лишь сделала себе мысленную заметку, на будущее: шутить с ним не стоит. И тут же спросила себя, почему вообще об этом думает? На какое-такое «будущее»?  
У них же нет ничего общего. Сейчас они разойдутся – и, скорее всего, никогда больше друг друга не увидят.  
– Извините. Просто не ожидала кого-то здесь встретить. Вы в отпуске?  
Он мотнул головой.  
– Да нет. Живу тут. Вон там, милях в трех отсюда. – И показал рукой куда-то в сторону.  
Кажется, только сейчас он заметил, что Кэрол легко одета; взгляд его пробежался по ее обнаженным рукам – и в следующий миг на лице появилась хмурая гримаса.  
На миг встретившись с ним глазами, Кэрол ясно поняла, о чем он думает. Пояснений не требовалось: багровые и желтые пятна на запястьях и предплечьях говорили за себя.  
– Это ничего… пустяк! – быстро проговорила она.  
Он нахмурился еще сильнее – хоть, казалось, это и невозможно.  
– Да я бы не сказал. На вид совсем не пустяк.  
Острый стыд охватил Кэрол; сейчас она чувствовала себя так, словно стоит перед ним обнаженной. Этот незнакомец видит, во что превратилась ее жизнь! Она торопливо повернулась к нему спиной и отступила на несколько шагов, готовая сбежать прежде, чем он найдет еще какие-нибудь поводы для осуждения.  
Если, конечно, он ее осуждает. Почему-то Кэрол не была в этом уверена. Но такова человеческая природа, не так ли? Людям только дай повод осудить ближнего.  
– Мне пора, – бросила она через плечо, не желая оборачиваться. – Я и так вам всю добычу распугала. Ни пуха, ни пера!  
– Эй! Звать-то тебя как?  
Она отошла уже футов на десять; однако, услышав этот вопрос, остановилась и назвала свое имя. Сама не зная, почему. Может быть, потому что в голосе его совсем не слышалось осуждения – наоборот, казалось… казалось, ему небезразлично, кто она и что с ней. Так или иначе, она назвала свое имя прежде, чем успела задуматься и об этом пожалеть.  
Он кивнул в ответ.  
– А я, – ответил он, словно бы чуть поколебавшись – как будто стеснялся себя или своего имени, – я Дэрил Диксон.  
Оба они замерли на секунду дольше, чем следовало бы, – оглядели друг друга и, видимо, пришли к схожим выводам. На робкую улыбку Кэрол Дэрил ответил своей. А в следующий миг она развернулась и пошла по тропе в обратную сторону. Домой.

 

Глава 2

 

На следующий день к полудню Эд отправился на озеро, а Кэрол занялась приготовлением ингредиентов для будущего ужина. Сегодня она решила приготовить тушеную курицу с клецками. Задача простая – загрузить все в долговарку, включить режим тушения и оставить на шесть часов.  
К тому времени как она вернется с прогулки, ужин будет готов.  
Будь Кэрол поумнее – отправилась бы в лес прямо с утра. Ведь вчера она столкнулась с Дэрилом ближе к вечеру: если он придерживается какого-то расписания, то, скорее всего, и сегодня будет охотиться примерно в это же время.  
Рассуждай Кэрол рационально и практично – свела бы к минимуму возможность снова встретиться с ним на охотничьей тропе. Однако практичности ей сегодня явно недоставало; поставив курицу на медленный огонь, еще добрых три часа она прохлаждалась в доме, прежде чем наконец вышла за дверь.  
«Скорее всего, я больше его не встречу, – говорила она себе. – Да и зачем он мне? С какой стати с ним встречаться? У меня с ним нет ничего общего, да и в любом случае, дружба с мужчинами – не для меня». Общение с посторонними мужчинами может выйти ей боком – это Кэрол усвоила давно и прочно.  
Быть может, он ходит на охоту не каждый день. Или каждый день выбирает новые тропинки. Или сегодня пойдет другим путем, чтобы избежать встречи с Кэрол…  
Но все эти вполне вероятные предположения вылетели у Кэрол из головы, когда она увидела Дэрила.  
Он сидел на огромном валуне, примерно в миле от места, где она встретила его вчера. Прислонил к валуну свой арбалет и перекусывал вяленой говядиной, и нечесаные темные волосы падали ему на глаза.  
При виде его у Кэрол участился пульс. Почему – она понятия не имела, да и не готова была сейчас копаться в своих чувствах. Просто нехотя позволила себе признать: по каким-то неведомым ей самой причинам она рада, что встретила Дэрила.  
Услышав ее шаги, Дэрил вздернул голову и сощурился.  
– Никак следишь за мной?  
Она невольно рассмеялась, услышав из его уст свои собственные вчерашние слова, и покачала головой.  
– Нет. Хотя, должно быть, выгляжу подозрительно!  
– Точно – вылитая бандитка! – ответил Дэрил с непроницаемым лицом; однако улыбка, не коснувшаяся его лица, прозвучала в голосе. Он спрыгнул с валуна и подошел к ней. – Каждый день здесь ходишь?  
Она утвердительно кивнула.  
– Но после выходных уеду. Так что недолго мне здесь распугивать твоих оленей.  
О том, что эту тропу она выбрала сегодня не случайно, Кэрол, разумеется, умолчала. Однако почему-то ей показалось, что Дэрил об этом догадывается.  
– Олени вообще чертовски пугливы. Я их тоже то и дело спугиваю. Но не страшно, ведь их здесь полно.  
Кэрол заподозрила, что на самом деле Дэрилу не случается спугивать оленей, что это он говорит только из вежливости – и при мысли о том, что он старается ее приободрить, на сердце у нее стало теплее. Быть может, он тоже не случайно выбрал сегодня эту тропу? Сейчас, наклонив голову и исподволь его разглядывая, Кэрол готова была поклясться: он тоже рад ее видеть. И, как и она сама, не понимает, почему.  
Порыв ветра взъерошил ему волосы – и Кэрол едва поборола в себе желание протянуть руку и откинуть их со лба. Откровенно говоря, не миновало ее и желание подобраться к Дэрилу с ножницами.  
– Ходила к тому водопаду?  
Она покачала головой:  
– Не в этот раз. Сегодня просто бродила по лесу.  
Взглянув на нее каким-то долгим, очень долгим взглядом, он вдруг спросил:  
– Ты когда-нибудь охотилась?  
Глаза у Кэрол удивленно расширились:  
– Нет. Никогда. Точнее, отец один раз брал меня с собой на охоту, еще девчонкой. Но я так ничего и не подстрелила. Стрелок из меня вообще никудышный.  
– А хочешь научиться? У меня с собой полный колчан стрел. Если хочешь, можем пострелять в дерево.  
Кэрол застыла с полуоткрытым ртом, не зная, что ответить. Дэрил стоял перед ней, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, нервно покусывая губу – словно это предложение вылетело у него само собой, и теперь он уже готов был об этом пожалеть. Хотела бы она облегчить его мучения и согласиться!  
Очевидная неловкость и стеснительность этого почти незнакомого человека убеждала Кэрол, что прогулка с ним по лесу не повлечет за собой безвременную смерть. Быть может, ей стоило бы его опасаться… но, с другой стороны, разве маньяк-убийца станет стесняться своей жертвы?  
И все же об этом не стоило и думать. Стоит Эду каким-то случаем на них наткнуться или узнать, что она проводила время в лесу наедине с другим мужчиной, – и жди больших неприятностей. Быть может, от Дэрила ничего дурного ждать не стоит; но вот чего ждать от Эда – Кэрол представляла слишком хорошо. Она задумалась, лихорадочно вспоминая, сколько блесен он взял с собой сегодня, сколько наживок, что ел на завтрак – пытаясь сообразить, сколько у нее времени до того, как Эд вернется домой.  
Должно быть, раздумывала она слишком долго; Дэрил прервал ее размышления.  
– Да ладно, – сказал он, махнув рукой, – не грузись. Я просто так сказал. Тебе, наверное, и без меня есть чем заняться.  
И, повернувшись к ней спиной, начал собирать свои нехитрые пожитки. В этот миг Кэрол воскликнула – прежде, чем успела задуматься и себя остановить:  
– Нет! Я хочу научиться стрелять! – и, судорожно вздохнув и немного усмирив дрожь в голосе, добавила: – Если, конечно, тебе это не в тягость.  
– Было бы в тягость – не стал бы предлагать. Пошли. Знаю тут недалеко подходящее местечко.  
Он развернулся и двинулся в чащу – а Кэрол шла за ним по пятам. 

 

– Это сложнее, чем я думала!  
Кэрол приложила арбалет к плечу так, как показал ей Дэрил, и постаралась сосредоточиться на цели. «Мишенью» служил ей старый дуб с мощным стволом, огромным и толстым, – казалось, попасть в него совсем не сложно. Но так только казалось.  
Он легко положил ей руку на плечо, слегка нажал.  
– Держи пониже. Вот так. Теперь прицелься как следует и, когда будешь готова, – пускай стрелу.  
В самом деле, так держать арбалет было удобнее. Кэрол прищурилась, прицелилась как можно тщательнее, спустила курок – и стрела вонзилась в самую середину ствола.  
– Бог ты мой! – воскликнула она, в изумлении и восторге оборачиваясь к Дэрилу. – Ты видел?!  
– Еще бы. А сама говорила, что никогда не научишься! Делай мы здесь ставки, я бы решил, что ты меня дурачишь, - скупо усмехнувшись, ответил он.  
– Сама поражаюсь, честное слово! – ответила она со смехом.  
– Ладно, теперь посмотрим, что это было – случайность или у тебя в самом деле природный талант.  
Он взял у нее арбалет и, наступив ногой в стремя, потянул тетиву на себя, чтобы его перезарядить. Кэрол заметила, что это требует немалой силы: интересно, сможет ли она зарядить арбалет сама? Несколько секунд усилий – и тетива со щелчком встала на место.  
– Эти новые арбалеты чертовски тугие, – заметил он. – Не пытайся заряжать его сама, слышишь? Это не игрушки: тетива сорвется – может пальцы тебе отрезать.  
Кивнув, Кэрол взяла у него арбалет, выровняла прицел и опустила плечо – так, как Дэрил ей показывал. На этот раз стрела вонзилась в самый край ствола – но все же вонзилась, и Дэрил одобрительно присвистнул.  
Целый час еще они по очереди пускали стрелы в ствол – и Кэрол не могла припомнить, когда в последний раз ей было так спокойно и радостно.

 

Вечером, вернувшись в охотничий домик, Кэрол прежде всего ощутила запах сырой курицы. Долговарка была выключена! Добрых десять секунд Кэрол стояла в недоумении, глядя на нее и пытаясь понять, что произошло.  
Недостатков у нее было немало, но рассеянность в их число не входила. Она была на сто процентов уверена, что включила долговарку перед тем, как уйти из дома, – и не могла понять, как это она выключилась сама.  
Эд еще не пришел. Двери на замке, все в доме на своих местах. Все в порядке – кроме долговарки, в которой стынет неприготовленный ужин.  
В следующую минуту к недоумению Кэрол присоединился ужас. Господи, нужно срочно приготовить что-то еще, пока не вернулся Эд! Не приготовить ужин к его приходу – промах непростительный. Такое просто недопустимо. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Хоть на отдыхе, хоть где. И, как бы он там ни раскаивался, – за этот промах ей придется заплатить.  
Словно по заказу, в этот самый миг дверь отворилась, и вошел Эд. Кэрол не успела принять обычный бесстрастный вид, и при виде ее опрокинутого лица обычное равнодушие на его физиономии сменилось любопытством.  
– Что стряслось?  
Кэрол замялась, но взяла себя в руки и начала объяснять:  
– Я… я, должно быть, забыла включить долговарку. Ужин не готов.  
Он нахмурился.  
– Елы-палы, Кэрол! Сделать надо было всего ничего – и тут ты умудрилась все просрать!  
– Я приготовлю что-нибудь другое! Это недолго…  
– Не надо. Я рыбы принес, стоит в ведерке на крыльце. Иди почисти, а я пожарю. Только быстро, а то я тебя знаю, будешь три часа с ней возиться!  
Кэрол кивнула и, взяв нож для чистки рыбы и газету, поспешила на крыльцо. Слава Богу, на этот раз она легко отделалась! Рыбалка выдалась удачной – а это всегда поднимает Эду настроение. Чистить рыбу – не самое веселое на свете занятие, но другие возможные варианты были куда мрачнее, так что Кэрол с радостью взялась за нож. Повезло еще, думала она, что Эд так гордится этой чертовой рыбой и всегда жарит ее сам: ей меньше работы.  
Остаток вечера прошел без происшествий. Уже перед сном Кэрол и Эд сели на диван, чтобы посмотреть телевизор. Шла какая-то телеигра, участники загадывали друг другу загадки – как вдруг экран погас.  
Следом за ним мигнул и погас свет: в охотничьем домике стало темно, как на улице.  
– Вот блин! Фонарик достань.  
Кэрол ощупью направилась на кухню, куда вчера отнесла фонарь, – но ящик стола был пуст.  
– Его здесь нет!  
– Какого черта? Что значит «нет»? Мы взяли с собой несколько фонарей – куда ты их захреначила? – раздраженно откликнулся Эд.  
У Кэрол перехватило дыхание.  
– Никуда, просто положила в ящик кухонного стола, но теперь… их там нет.  
– Богом клянусь, Кэрол, если сейчас мы пойдем к машине, и я увижу, что фонари по-прежнему лежат в багажнике, – об твою голову разобью, ясно?  
Схватив Кэрол за плечо, он выволок ее из дому, подтащил к багажнику и достал ключи. Багажник распахнулся с мягким щелчком. Он был пуст.  
На миг Кэрол ощутила торжество. Готова была даже воскликнуть: «Я же тебе говорила!» – но, разумеется, промолчала. И покорно пошла за ним на задний двор проверять электричество.  
Лес вокруг них дышал и двигался как живой: шелестели листья, шуршала трава, трещали сучки. Казалось, что-то пробирается в кустах – и по спине у Кэрол бежали мурашки.  
Умом она понимала, что это смешно. Чего бояться? В лесу полно зверья – белки, еноты и так далее: разумеется, от них да от ветра и исходят все эти звуки. И все же, когда они завернули за угол дома, и Эд замысловато выругался, Кэрол порадовалась, что он не отправил ее проверять щиток одну.  
– Какого хрена?!  
Проследив за его взглядом, она увидела свисающий из распределительной коробки провод – оборванный или обрезанный.  
– Это ты сделала?! – в ярости взревел он.  
Секунду Кэрол смотрела на него в шоке, даже не понимая, о чем он. Затем поняла – и недоумение ее сменилось страхом. Пожалуй, даже ужасом.  
Ради всего святого, что творится у него в голове? Зачем ей перерезать провода – да и как она смогла бы?..  
– Я все время была с тобой.  
– Ни хрена это не значит! Ты – хитрая стерва! Уверен, тут без тебя не обошлось!  
Эд прижал ее к стене дома и схватил за шею. «Что сказать? – отчаянно думала Кэрол. – Чем защититься? Как его разубедить? Как доказать, что это просто невозможно?»  
Пальцы его сомкнулись у нее на горле… и в этот миг голову Эда пробила стрела. Наконечник ее вышел всего в нескольких дюймах от лица Кэрол. Поток теплой крови хлынул ей на шею и на грудь; Эд пошатнулся, покосился – и с глухим стуком рухнул наземь. Кэрол сдавленно ахнула, не веря собственным глазам, не понимая, что же теперь делать. На несколько секунд застыла на месте – затем на подгибающихся ногах обогнула тело Эда и бросилась назад, к двери.  
Дверь была заперта.  
Выходя из дома, они совершенно точно оставили дверь открытой. Но теперь, как Кэрол ни дергала ручку – дверь не открывалась. Заперта на замок.  
Подняв глаза, Кэрол увидела, что из окна дома смотрит на нее чужак.  
Человек в черной маске, скрывающей лицо. И глаза его из-под маски следят за ней – холодно, отстраненно. Со спокойствием, внушающим неописуемый ужас.  
Отделенные друг от друга лишь тонким стеклом, мгновение смотрели они друг на друга – а затем Кэрол с криком бросилась прочь от порога, в чащу. Сухие листья хрустели у нее под ногами; она боялась с разбегу влететь лбом в невидимое в темноте дерево – но не замедляла шаг. Бежала и бежала, даже когда начало гореть в груди и закололо в боку, – бежала, пока чья-то сильная рука не схватила ее за плечо, заставив остановиться.  
Кэрол хотела закричать, но мужская ладонь закрыла ей рот, и ухо защекотало теплое дыхание.  
– Ш-ш-ш! – услышала она. – Не двигайся!

 

 

Глава 3

Кэрол застыла на месте. Инстинкты, требующие кричать и сопротивляться, отступили перед потребностью делать все, чтобы выжить. Если для этого нужно не шевелиться – что ж, она даже не моргнет.  
Несколько долгих, очень долгих мгновений оба не двигались и не издавали ни звука: не было слышно даже дыхания. Наконец незнакомец отнял ладонь от рта Кэрол и снова заговорил:  
– Все нормально. Похоже, на этот раз просто белка.  
Едва его хватка ослабла, Кэрол вырвалась, отпрыгнула и повернулась к нему лицом. Он поднял ладони в успокаивающем жесте:  
– Тихо, это я.  
– Дэрил?!  
В самом деле, перед ней стоял Дэрил Диксон. Из груди Кэрол вырвался вздох облегчения.  
– С этого и надо было начать! Я подумала, ты меня убить хочешь!  
– Извини. Услышал что-то в кустах – не хотел привлекать внимания. – Он помолчал немного, кажется, начиная понимать, что с Кэрол произошло что-то из ряда вон. – Слушай, а какого черта ты вообще тут делаешь? Твой дом больше чем в полумиле отсюда.  
Вопрос этот заставил ее вспомнить, почему она сломя голову мчалась по лесу – и пульс Кэрол снова участился, глаза расширились, губы задрожали. На долю секунды, отвлеченная крепкой хваткой Дэрила, она словно бы и забыла, что произошло. Но теперь вспомнила. Перед глазами ее встало мертвое лицо Эда всего в нескольких дюймах от ее лица, торчащая из черепа стрела, текущая кровь… и человек в маске.  
Сгорбившись и прикрыв рот рукой, она заговорила – тихо, невыразительно, голосом, который стороннему наблюдателю мог бы показаться равнодушным:  
– Туда пришли какие-то люди. Убили Эда. Не понимаю, за что. Все это какая-то бессмыслица. Я бросилась бежать. Бежала и бежала, не останавливаясь, пока не наткнулась на тебя.  
Любой сказал бы, что жена, потерявшая мужа, должна его оплакивать; но Кэрол сейчас испытывала странную смесь чувств – горе пополам с облегчением. «Есть все же на свете справедливость!» – мелькнуло у нее в голове, но чувство вины быстро изгнало эту опасную мысль. Что делать с этой сумятицей чувств, Кэрол не понимала – и еще больше хаоса в ее и без того взбаламученную душу вносил страх. Страх перед неведомыми убийцами, которые, вполне возможно, сейчас охотятся за ней.  
Когда Дэрил заговорил, Кэрол ощутила благодарность к нему за возможность отвлечься и подумать о чем-то другом.  
– Вот черт! – сказал он. – Ладно, пошли. Машина у меня здесь, неподалеку.  
Кэрол не двигалась с места. Он взял ее за руку, быстро повел за собой и, пройдя несколько шагов и убедившись, что она крепко держится на ногах и идет в правильном направлении, отпустил. Не сразу Кэрол сообразила, что здесь не так: однако в нескольких футах от побитого жизнью «форда» вдруг остановилась, как вкопанная.  
Почему Дэрил совсем не удивился, услышав об убийстве Эда?  
До сих пор она ему доверяла. Быть может, неосмотрительно – но он сразу показался ей добрым, безобидным человеком, и скоро она позволила себе забыть об осторожности. Но то, что рассказ об убийстве он принял как должное, очень насторожило Кэрол – и теперь она не готова была садиться к нему в машину.  
Заметив, что она встала на месте, он тоже остановился и в недоумении повернулся к ней.  
– Ну, пошли! Не вечно же тут стоять.  
– Почему ты совсем не удивился тому, что я сказала?  
– Черт! По дороге объясню. Садись же, нечего торчать здесь на виду!  
Теперь он явно волновался – и это показалось Кэрол еще более подозрительным.  
– Я не сяду с тобой в машину, пока не объяснишь. Прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.  
С досадливым вздохом он провел рукой по лицу, бросил свой арбалет на заднее сиденье и повернулся к ней.  
– Я уже шел домой, и вдруг заметил, как что-то крадется в кустах возле дома Робертсонов. – Он указал рукой вперед: только сейчас Кэрол заметила, что машина стоит на узкой и извилистой гравийной дороге. – Решил подойти и проверить. Робертсоны уже старики, из дома выходят нечасто. Шастать по ночам точно не станут. Дверь в доме была заперта, свет горел, но, сколько я ни звонил и ни стучал, – никто не открыл. А потом я увидел, как кто-то выскочил из дома через заднюю дверь и бросился бежать. Побежал за ним, но скоро потерял след. А потом, – он указал на нее, – ты врезалась прямо в меня. Остальное ты знаешь.  
На секунду Кэрол задумалась над этим рассказом. Звучит правдоподобно, сказала она себе. И если бы Дэрил хотел ее убить – мог бы это сделать давно: не только несколько минут назад, когда зажимал ей рот, но и днем, и даже вчера. Сегодня днем она больше часа пробыла с ним наедине – но он не сделал ей ничего дурного и спокойно отпустил домой.  
Кэрол тряхнула головой, отгоняя эти мысли и даже жалея, что позволила себе усомниться в Дэриле.  
– Прости. Мне не следовало даже на минуту подозревать, что ты… можешь быть как-то с этим связан.  
Он фыркнул.  
– Да нормально все! Ну что, теперь поедем наконец или будем дальше тут стоять, как живые мишени?  
Кивнув, она скользнула на пассажирское сиденье. Несколько секунд спустя они уже развернулись и помчались по пустынной лесной дороге.  
– Куда мы едем?  
– Ко мне. Бензина в баке всего-ничего, до заправки не доберемся – да она сейчас и закрыта. От меня позвоним копам. – Он взглянул на нее, и на лице его отразилась тревога. – Как ты? Ты вся в крови. Не ранена?  
Кэрол опустила глаза. Даже в мерцающем свете приборной панели видно было, что перед ее рубашки весь заляпан кровью.  
– Это не моя кровь, - проговорила она, судорожно пытаясь стереть кровавые пятна.  
Дэрил, перегнувшись к ней, открыл бардачок и бросил ей на колени несколько салфеток. Кэрол приняла их с благодарностью. Еще несколько минут они ехали молча: она старательно стирала с лица и шеи последние следы своего мертвого мужа.  
– А мобильника у тебя нет?  
Он взглянул на нее так, словно она ляпнула несусветную глупость.  
– Есть. Но у тебя здесь когда-нибудь ловила сеть?  
В самом деле, подумала Кэрол. Даже на вершинах самых высоких здешних холмов редко-редко удавалось ей поймать хотя бы полделения. И в доме, и в лесу мобильный телефон был бесполезен.  
– Да… да, конечно. Извини.  
– Хватит извиняться.  
Голос его прозвучал мягко, но Кэрол поморщилась. Она и сама знала: ужасная привычка, выработанная годами хождения на цыпочках вокруг чудовища, в любую секунду готового пробудиться. Старые привычки трудно умирают – а эта въелась в нее прочнее всех прочих. Просит прощения Кэрол так же легко, как дышит, – и так же бездумно.  
Что ж, это будет первое, что изменится теперь в ее жизни.  
Когда они подъехали к дому Дэрила – бедной охотничьей хижине, затерянной в глубине лесной чащи, – Кэрол вошла внутрь уже без страха и сомнений. Напротив: снаружи, в ночной прохладе, она чувствовала себя открытой и уязвимой, так что едва не обогнала Дэрила по дороге к крыльцу. В хижине было темно. Кэрол оглянулась вокруг, ища глазами телефон, – не нашла. По спине ее снова пробежал холодок. Дэрил снял с плеча арбалет, прислонил к дверному косяку и направился в другую сторону.  
– В кухне, на стойке. Позвони 911, – бросил он через плечо и скрылся в комнате.  
– А ты куда?  
– Еще стрел захвачу. На всякий случай.  
Кэрол кивнула в темноту и отправилась искать телефон. Найти оказалось несложно – он стоял именно там, где сказал Дэрил, на кухонной стойке. Кэрол сняла трубку и начала уже набирать номер, но остановилась на полпути: поднеся трубку к уху, она не услышала гудка.  
Она положила трубку и сняла еще раз. Снова молчание. Мертвая тишина.  
Кэрол нащупала на стене выключатель, попыталась включить свет – не удалось и это.  
\- Дэрил! Света нет, и телефон не работает! – крикнула она, выходя из кухни.  
Он в это время обогнул угол и едва не врезался в нее, но остановился в последнюю секунду.  
– Ага, знаю. Только что пытался свет включить.  
– Что же это такое? Какого черта происходит?!  
Дэрил сунул стрелы в колчан и, войдя на кухню, принялся открывать один ящик стола за другим. Он что-то искал – и чертыхался сквозь зубы, ибо никак не мог найти.  
– Может, это оно, - ответил он.  
– «Оно»? О чем ты? Что это значит?  
Дэрил молча копался в ящике стола, заваленном всякой мелочевкой. Кэрол уже показалось, что он не собирается отвечать, – но он все-таки ответил:  
– Да это типа сказка такая. Точнее, легенда. Будто бы каждые десять лет – и как раз в это время – в наши края приезжают… особые охотники. Такие, что охотятся не на зверей, а на людей.  
Кэрол ахнула почти беззвучно – но, должно быть, он услышал: выпрямился и, повернувшись, смерил ее взглядом.  
– Да вранье это. История из тех, какими пугают приезжих или упоминают в шутку, пропустив в баре стакан-другой. Я здесь всю жизнь прожил – ничего такого не было.  
– Тогда… значит, это что-то другое?  
Он кивнул и вернулся к своему занятию.  
– Ну да. Наверняка. Охотники на людей – это же чушь какая-то. Больная фигня. Не бывает такого.  
Кажется, он наконец нашел то, что так долго искал, – удовлетворенно вздохнул и выпрямился, держа в руках здоровенный, довольно зловещего вида нож.  
– Это тебе. На всякий случай. Держи все время при себе. Полезет к тебе кто-то, кроме меня или копов, – не робей, всаживай куда придется.  
Кэрол взяла нож, взвесила его в руке, сомкнула ладонь вокруг рукояти. Пальцы удобно легли в выточенные на рукояти желобки.  
Она не сказала ни слова – просто кивнула, глядя на него; и, должно быть, на лице ее читался такой ужас, что выражение лица Дэрила сразу смягчилось и он положил руку ей на плечо.  
– Все будет нормально. Поедем сейчас в сторожку лесника, это в миле отсюда. Взломаем дверь, с тамошнего телефона вызовем полицию. Если и там телефон не работает, вызовем по радио – рация там точно найдется.  
– Да. Ты прав. Все будет хорошо.  
Хотела бы она, чтобы голос звучал спокойно и уверенно, но это не слишком получилось. Сейчас Кэрол не верилось, что они смогут даже добраться до машины. Что, если убийцы поджидают снаружи? Скорее всего, так и есть. Но Дэрил говорит, что все будет хорошо, – и Кэрол ему верит. Что ей еще остается? Только сдаться – а она никогда не сдавалась без боя.  
Дэрил подхватил арбалет и колчан, велел Кэрол держаться прямо за ним – и, выйдя из дома, они осторожно пошли к машине. Кэрол не отставала ни на шаг.  
Вдруг Дэрил остановился – так резко, что она едва не врезалась ему в спину.  
– Черт! Шины порезаны!  
Взглянув туда, куда смотрел он, Кэрол убедилась: обе передние шины спущены, машина стоит ободьями на земле.  
Она хотела ответить – но в этот миг стрела просвистела мимо ее головы и со звоном разбила окно в машине, со стороны пассажирского сиденья. Дэрил толкнул Кэрол к машине, прикрывая собой, и вскинул арбалет. Лишь долю секунды – одно биение сердца – он целился, а затем спустил курок и послал стрелу прямо в лоб нападающему.  
– Повезло нам, что этот ублюдок промазал! – С этими словами он подошел к рухнувшему телу, сдернул с лица маску.  
Господи, совсем мальчик! – воскликнула Кэрол.  
Парню, лежащему на земле перед ними, было лет восемнадцать, самое большее двадцать. Однако он лежал со стрелой в черепе – а несколько секунд назад пытался убить их обоих.  
Дэрил молчал, не отрывая взгляда от мертвого тела: лицо у него было такое, словно его вот-вот стошнит. Кажется, только сейчас он осознал, что убил человека.  
– Послушай, ты все сделал правильно. Он пытался нас убить!  
– Можно было выстрелить в ногу…– вполголоса откликнулся Дэрил.  
Кэрол положила руку ему на плечо и заставила повернуться к себе лицом.  
– Не было времени об этом думать. Стоило промедлить хоть на секунду – и он бы выстрелил еще раз. У тебя не было выбора.  
Он кивнул, кажется, не слишком убежденный. Но дальше это обсуждать здесь, на открытом месте, не стоило. Потянув его за собой, Кэрол двинулась вперед, в чащу.  
– Пошли. Нам нужно добраться до сторожки лесника. 

 

 

Глава 4

Дэрил молча вел Кэрол сквозь темную чащу, к сторожке лесника. Кэрол кусала губы – так хотелось ей с ним заговорить, ободрить, убедить, что он поступил правильно. Что, если они хотят пережить эту кошмарную ночь, остается лишь одно: завидев врага, стрелять первыми… Но пускаться в разговоры сейчас было слишком опасно – и Кэрол догадывалась, что Дэрил просто отмахнется от ее утешений.  
Так что она молча следовала за ним, стараясь не отставать от него ни на шаг.  
Они давно свернули с дороги и сейчас продирались через подлесок. Лес редел, лучи луны падали на землю, просачиваясь сквозь кроны деревьев, погружая мир в бледный призрачный свет. Кэрол положила руку на рукоять ножа, висящего у нее на поясе; пальцы удобно легли в желобки. Нож дарил ей убаюкивающее чувство безопасности. Убаюкивающее – но, как сама она понимала, ложное. Безопасности в ее мире больше нет.  
В молчании пробирались они по ночному лесу – и желание успокоить Дэрила, убедив, что он совершил убийство из самообороны, постепенно уступало желанию задать ему сотню вопросов. Вопросов, на которые у него по большей части ответа не будет.  
«Как ты думаешь, сколько их?»  
«А сколько стрел у тебя в колчане?»  
«Далеко ли до сторожки?»  
«Если мы не выживем, что они с нами сделают? Просто бросят гнить в лесу – или мы станем пищей на каннибальской трапезе?»  
Вопросы вполне законные; но в ответ она, скорее всего, получит лишь раздраженный взгляд или поднятую бровь, больше ничего. А в худшем случае шум привлечет преследователей. Так что Кэрол держала рот на замке и сосредоточилась на своей задаче, единственной и простой.  
Не отставать. Не шуметь. Не спотыкаться. Ни на что не наткнуться в темноте.  
Шли они недолго – должно быть, всего несколько минут; вдруг Дэрил замедлил шаг. Кэрол готова была прервать молчание и шепотом спросить, что случилось, но Дэрил предостерегающим жестом поднял руку. Арбалет его был нацелен на что-то, чего Кэрол не видела.  
– Там кто-то есть! – проговорил он очень тихо.  
Чтобы расслышать и понять его слова, Кэрол пришлось напрячь слух; но, когда поняла, – по спине ее пробежала дрожь, и волоски на затылке встали дыбом.  
Оба замерли, стоя вплотную друг к другу. Не раздумывая, Кэрол положила руку Дэрилу на спину – без всякой особой цели, просто чтобы ощутить, что он здесь.  
Вглядевшись в темноту впереди, она поняла, почему они остановились.  
До сторожки лесника оставалось еще несколько сот ярдов. Дэрил и Кэрол стояли в густых зарослях, в стороне от тропы, ведущей к дому, – и ясно видели со своего места, как по тропе взад-вперед расхаживают двое. Словно чего-то ждут. Их? Или кого-то еще? «Конечно, нас!» – поправила себя Кэрол. Разумеется! Охотники угадали следующий шаг своих жертв – угадали верно и теперь ждут, когда кролики сами прыгнут в западню.  
При этой мысли Кэрол вдруг охватила ярость. Они с Дэрилом не кролики! Какого черта кто-то охотится на них, словно на зверей?!  
Она все стояла вплотную к Дэрилу, положив руку ему на спину, чувствуя ладонью его дыхание. Когда он заговорил, ее почти оглушил его еле слышный шепот:  
– Здесь нам не пройти. Пойдем через водопад.  
По крайней мере, так расслышала Кэрол. Ей показалось, что он сказал «пойдем через водопад» – но, должно быть, она ослышалась. Дэрил имел в виду что-то другое. Ведь овраг, в который падает река с обрыва, далеко внизу – спускаться туда с холма придется несколько часов! Но Кэрол подавила в себе желание задать вопрос и молча пошла за Дэрилом, стараясь ступать бесшумно и держаться к нему вплотную. Теперь они двигались влево – прочь от тропы и от ждущей на ней неминуемой гибели.  
Отойдя достаточно далеко, чтобы «охотники» не могли их услышать, Дэрил шепотом объяснил свой новый план:  
– Они хорошо знают лес. И догадались, что мы пойдем к сторожке. Но мы сможем туда пробраться кружным путем. Пройдем против течения реки, поднимемся на вершину холма и перейдем через реку вблизи водопада. Выйдет чуть дольше, но дело того стоит.  
– А что, если они ждут нас и в самой сторожке?  
– Прежде чем подойти туда, осмотримся. Убедимся, что нам не приготовили торжественную встречу.  
– Ясно. Хорошо. В этом есть смысл.  
Она кивнула в темноте – просто по привычке, не надеясь, что он увидит. А затем подняла на него глаза и задала вопрос, давно вертевшийся на языке, – вопрос, на который и сама знала ответ:  
– Дэрил, неужели это все вправду?!..  
Едва эти слова слетели у нее с языка, Кэрол о них пожалела. Она уже готовилась к раздраженному или презрительному окрику – но ответ Дэрила прозвучал неожиданно мягко. Несмотря на грубость слов, в них не было раздражения или злости – только его собственная тревога:  
– Да, черт возьми. Вся эта гребаная хрень творится на самом деле.  
Кажется, хотел добавить что-то еще – но лишь мотнул головой и повел ее дальше сквозь лес.  
Все правильно, сказала себе Кэрол. Он ведь не Эд! Он совсем другой. Он уже доказал, что совершенно не похож на Эда.  
Впереди послышалось журчание воды: поначалу далекое, еле слышное, оно приближалось.  
Водопад Кэрол уже видела – но всегда до сих пор приходила к нему днем и снизу. Долго сидела на берегу, глядя на завесу воды, слушая ее неумолчный рокот, наслаждаясь одиночеством и покоем. Однако сейчас, с верхней точки, пейзаж выглядел каким угодно, только не успокаивающим.  
Внизу, в добрых пятидесяти футах, мчалась в извилистой теснине оврага река. Над ней нависал обрыв: от края его Дэрил и Кэрол, не сговариваясь, старались держаться подальше. Водопада Кэрол пока не видела, но слышала – и знала, что, идя против течения реки, они скоро до него доберутся. «Слава Богу, – думала она, – что мы пойдем поверху, что нам не придется спускаться по скале в темноте!» Спуск здесь был не долгим, но крутым и обрывистым – и перспектива скатиться вниз, сломав себе по дороге руку или ногу, совершенно ее не прельщала.  
Позади них что-то хрустнуло. Не сговариваясь, Дэрил и Кэрол застыли на месте, затем обернулись, вглядываясь во тьму – но ничего не увидели.  
Дэрил сдернул с плеча арбалет и прицелился. Куда? Этого Кэрол не знала – быть может, не знал и он сам. Они стояли на открытом месте, но в десятке шагов от них начинался густой лес, где свет луны почти не проникал сквозь кустарник и тесно сплетенные ветви. Кто может прятаться там, в лесу? Дэрил и Кэрол замерли, ожидая новых подозрительных шорохов – и шорохи не заставили себя ждать.  
Легкий треск – словно хрустнул под чьей-то ногой сухой лист. Еще раз. И еще. С каждым разом – все громче, все ближе. Но тот – или те – что приближались к ним, по-прежнему таились во тьме.  
Не раздумывая, Дэрил и Кэрол попятились назад, к краю утеса. Кэрол первой заметила, что они опасно близки к краю обрыва, и остановила Дэрила, вцепившись ему в рубашку.  
Лес снова затих. Напрасно они вслушивались во тьму – подозрительных звуков больше не было. Быть может, им почудилось? Или это был какой-то лесной зверь? Но, едва Кэрол успела об этом подумать – из чащи со свистом вылетела стрела и вонзилась Дэрилу в ногу. От неожиданности и силы удара он пошатнулся и рухнул, ударившись головой о каменистую землю.  
Кэрол упала на колени с ним рядом. Первоначальное потрясение уступило место панике, когда она увидела, что Дэрил без сознания, а из раненой ноги его буквально хлещет кровь. Она нащупала пульс – и едва не вскрикнула от облегчения, обнаружив, что пульс бьется ровно. Кэрол понимала, что от ранения в ногу он не умрет; но вот от удара головой о камень вполне можно умереть.  
В смятении и ужасе, не понимая, что теперь делать, она встряхнула его за плечи, еще и еще раз:  
– Дэрил! Дэрил, очнись! Пожалуйста! Черт, Дэрил! Дэрил, твою мать, ну очнись же!!  
Дэрил не отвечал; в панике она трясла его все сильнее – но отпустила его и застыла как вкопанная, услышав у себя за спиной неторопливые шаги.  
Кэрол обернулась. Из чащи вышли двое. Два силуэта, освещенные луной, медленно приближались к ней.  
Кэрол вскочила, подобрала арбалет, выпавший у Дэрила из рук. Он был не заряжен – быть может, тетива соскочила при падении. Кэрол опустила арбалет, поставила ногу в стремя и попыталась натянуть тетиву. Та соскользнула, больно ударив ее по пальцам. Дэрил предупреждал ее, что зарядить арбалет очень нелегко, что не стоит пытаться сделать это самой. Кэрол видела, с каким усилием он заряжал свое оружие сам, – а ведь он намного ее сильнее! И все же она не ожидала, что это окажется так тяжело.  
Двое людей в темной одежде и в масках неспешно, даже лениво шли к ней. Несомненно, они видели, как Кэрол борется с неподатливым арбалетом, – и насмехались над ее бесплодными усилиями спасти жизнь себе и Дэрилу.  
Кэрол тянула тетиву снова и снова, изо всей силы, адреналин подхлестывал ее усилия – но все напрасно. Тугая тетива соскакивала, раз за разом ударяя ее по пальцам. Это повторилось, должно быть, раз пять. Наконец – когда между ней и ее преследователями оставалось всего футов десять – им, как видно, надоело это представление: один из них остался на месте, а второй рванулся вперед и в два прыжка приблизился к ней вплотную. Кэрол не успела даже отшатнуться: человек в маске бросился на нее, одним ударом опрокинул наземь, оседлал и схватил за горло.  
Кэрол отчаянно билась под ним, извивалась всем телом, пыталась дотянуться до глаз или ударить коленом в пах, – но тщетно. Убийца сжал пальцы у нее на горле. В глазах у Кэрол помутилось: она ясно поняла, что сейчас умрет. И в этот миг словно молния мелькнула в ее сознании. Как же можно было забыть?! Правая рука ее скользнула вниз, к поясу, нащупала нож; пальцы удобно легли на рукоять – и, выхватив нож, Кэрол изо всех оставшихся сил вонзила его убийце в шею!  
Не сразу он отпустил ее. В первый миг – должно быть, от боли – хватка его стала еще сильнее, и Кэрол едва не лишилась сознания. Но затем из раны на шее фонтаном забила кровь, руки убийцы разжались, и с глухим стуком он повалился на землю слева от своей жертвы.  
С громким всхлипом Кэрол втянула в себя воздух. Ей показалось, что звук этот громким эхом разнесся по лесам. Несколько мгновений она лежала, вцепившись скрюченными пальцами в собственное горло, глотая благословенный кислород, думая лишь о том, что снова может дышать. Вдруг новая мысль ударила ее: ведь убийца был не один! Где второй? Она вздернула голову, готовая к новому нападению – но никого не увидела.  
Второй убийца исчез.  
Кэрол корчилась на краю обрыва, со стонами и всхлипами стараясь восстановить дыхание; по правую руку от нее лежал раненый Дэрил, по левую – незнакомец, погибший от ее руки.

 

 

Глава 5

Повернув наконец голову и взглянув на Дэрила, Кэрол вдруг вспомнила: у нее есть задачи поважнее, чем валяться на земле и дышать. Дэрил по-прежнему был без сознания. Крови на голове у него Кэрол не видела – а вот вокруг раненой ноги натекла уже целая лужа. Кэрол приподнялась, снова проверила Дэрилу пульс, осторожно похлопала по щеке. Нет ответа. Что ж, может быть, это и к лучшему, сказала она себе и переключила внимание на рану.  
Взявшись за края его распоротой штанины, Кэрол разорвала ее посильнее, чтобы лучше разглядеть ранение.  
Выглядела нога страшновато. Стрела пробила бедро навылет и торчала с двух сторон. Штанина была пропитана кровью; кровь стекала на землю густым потоком – но, кажется, уже потихоньку останавливалась. Слава богу, артерия не задета, – сказала себе Кэрол: иначе, наверное, он бы уже истек кровью.  
Не повреждена и кость: стрела пронзила внешнюю, мясистую часть ноги в нескольких дюймах от бедренной кости. Что дальше? Нельзя так оставлять стрелу… но, с другой стороны, разве при прободных ранениях врачи не запрещают извлекать оружие из раны, чтобы не усилить кровотечение? Да, точно, что-то такое читала Кэрол в «Гугле», когда, в очередной раз пострадав от рук Эда, искала информацию о первой помощи. Вынимать оружие нельзя – но невозможно и перевязать рану, пока из нее торчит стрела. А без перевязки здесь не обойдешься.  
Кэрол сидела, положив ладони по обе стороны от раны, и раздумывала, на что же решиться, когда Дэрил пошевелился. Это стало толчком, которого ей так недоставало. Что бы ни делать со стрелой – это надо сделать быстро, не дожидаясь, пока он придет в сознание и начнет ощущать боль. Быстро, не давая себе времени на раздумья и на испуг, Кэрол взялась обеими руками за ближний конец стрелы и отломила его.  
Стрела переломилась легче, чем рассчитывала Кэрол, с громким щелчком. Дэрил дернулся у нее под руками. Открыл глаза, недоуменно заморгал. Кэрол склонилась над ним так, чтобы он ее видел, и положила руку ему на грудь.  
– Все хорошо. Это я. Тебя ранили, но сейчас все хорошо.  
Взгляд Дэрила уперся ей в лицо; секунду или две он смотрел словно сквозь нее, затем взгляд его стал более осмысленным, и на лице проступило удивление.  
– А почему мы на земле?  
– Ты упал и ударился головой о камень. Подожди немного, не пытайся встать – у тебя может быть сотрясение.  
– Ты-то как?  
Кэрол едва подавила истерический смешок. Подумать только: валяется на камнях, раненый, весь в крови, возможно, с сотрясением мозга, вполне мог погибнуть – и волнуется о том, как она!  
– Со мной все в порядке, – грустно улыбнувшись, ответила она. – А сейчас надо вытащить стрелу. Потерпи, будет больно.  
Но Дэрил ее не слушал: он потянулся к ее шее, осторожно провел пальцами по темной цепочке синяков.  
– Какого черта? Тебя что, душили?  
Шея горела как в огне; но прикосновение Дэрила было таким мягким и нежным, что Кэрол даже не поморщилась. Не сводя с него глаз, она подвинулась так, чтобы он увидел мертвое тело у нее за спиной.  
– Тот, кто меня душил, за это поплатился.  
Должно быть, зрелище было впечатляющее. Дэрил изумленно расширил глаза, переводя взгляд с нее на мертвеца и обратно.  
– Черт! Буду знать, что тебя лучше не сердить!  
Тут Кэрол не выдержала и рассмеялась – хоть и не слишком весело.  
– Ты просто молодчина, – серьезно добавил Дэрил.  
Что на это ответить, Кэрол не знала. Комплименты, даже самые невинные, всегда ее смущали; что уж говорить о похвале за то, как ловко она убила человека? Не зная, как на такое реагировать, она решила промолчать и вернуться к своей задаче – тем более что задача в самом деле не терпела промедления.  
– Все-таки нам надо вытащить стрелу. Потом я перевяжу тебе ногу, и мы пойдем дальше. Здесь оставаться нельзя, здесь мы – легкие мишени. Так что… соберись, ладно?  
Дэрил, помрачнев, кивнул и снова опустился на землю.  
– Валяй.  
Так она и сделала. Одной рукой взялась за обломок стрелы, другой уперлась Дэрилу в бедро – и вытянула стрелу одним плавным движением. Это оказалось не так уж сложно. Она поморщилась, представляя себе, каково сейчас Дэрилу – но тот не дернулся, не издал ни звука, и лишь секунду спустя Кэрол заметила, что он задерживает дыхание.  
– Все-все! – торопливо сказала она. – Дыши! Сейчас перевяжу, и на этом все.  
Дэрил громко выдохнул, пробормотав вполголоса ругательство, от которого покраснели бы и грузчики.  
Кэрол сняла с себя рубашку, накинутую поверх футболки, и туго перевязала рану.  
– Готово. Теперь давай вставать.  
Поднялся Дэрил с некоторым трудом, опираясь на Кэрол; так же прошел первые несколько шагов – но дальше пошел сам. Как видно, упрямство одержало в нем верх над болью. Несколько секунд спустя они уже снова пробирались через лес: Дэрил шел медленнее, чем прежде, и заметно хромал – но по-прежнему держался впереди.  
– План все тот же. Перейдем через реку возле водопада. Это примерно в полумиле отсюда.  
По счастью, больше никаких сюрпризов им не встретилось: они благополучно добрались до водопада и перешли неглубокую реку вброд. Кэрол видела, что Дэрил устал, – да и сама чувствовала усталость. Она любила бродить по лесам, но неспешно гулять и наслаждаться природой – одно дело, а бегать по ночному бездорожью, спасая свою жизнь, – совсем другое. Дэрил, быть может, более привычен к многочасовым блужданиям – он же охотник: но ему мешает раненая нога и потеря крови.  
Должно быть, он догадался, о чем она думает, – и ответил на ее невысказанный вопрос:  
– До сторожки осталась миля или около того.  
– Ладно. Дойдем.  
– Еще бы не дошли!  
Голос Дэрила звучал спокойно и уверенно, и Кэрол возблагодарила Небеса за то, что попала в эту кошмарную историю вместе с ним. Слава Богу, она не одна… и не с Эдом! Попытавшись представить себе, как они с Эдом вдвоем удирают по лесу от убийц, Кэрол едва не рассмеялась вслух. Эд мгновенно заблудился бы в лесу – а при первых признаках опасности, недолго думая, скормил бы ее волкам.  
Нет, просто счастье, что рядом с ней Дэрил! И, когда весь этот ужас закончится, она найдет способ его поблагодарить. Но не сейчас. Сейчас они по-прежнему в опасности, так что все разговоры придется отложить на потом.  
Стоило об этом подумать – и, словно по заказу, позади них хрустнула сухая ветка. Затем снова, и снова. Преследователи были у них за спиной – и возобновили свою погоню.  
Дэрил резко обернулся, вскинув арбалет.  
– Черт! Меняем план. Придется бежать – и быстро. Назад не оглядывайся. Поняла? – проговорил он торопливым шепотом.  
Кэрол кивнула. Развернувшись, Дэрил схватил ее за руку свободной рукой – и они бросились бежать через лес.  
Как удавалось Дэрилу бежать с пробитой ногой, Кэрол не знала – должно быть, на адреналине и не такое возможно. Так или иначе, они мчались через подлесок, отклонившись от первоначального направления, и через несколько минут вылетели на берег озера.  
Насколько видел глаз, раскинулась перед ними водная гладь, освещенная луной. Прекрасный, мирный пейзаж… который вот-вот осквернят своим появлением убийцы.  
– В лодочный сарай! – вполголоса приказал Дэрил.  
Вслед за ним Кэрол бросилась к небольшому строению у самой воды. Дэрил дернул за ручку – дверь оказалась открыта. Вбежав внутрь, они обнаружили, что у сарая сломан замок.  
Возьмем лодку?  
Дэрил бросился к моторке, покачивающейся на воде в дальнем конце сарая, пошарил рукой у руля – и покачал головой.  
– Ключей нет.  
Стоя посреди тесного сарая, набитого запчастями, канистрами бензина и разными лодочными деталями, они пытались сообразить, что же делать дальше.  
– Они уже близко. И непременно сюда заглянут. Это моторка Миллера, он вечно забывает ключи – я так надеялся, что забудет и на этот раз! Черт…  
За окном мелькнула какая-то тень. Оборвав себя на полуслове, Дэрил схватил Кэрол за руку и потащил к краю воды, где покачивалась лодка.  
– Сюда! – приказал он, на ходу бросая арбалет на пол и прикрывая куском брезента. – Пересидим под водой, пока они не уйдут.  
– А мы не можем просто их пристрелить? – спросила Кэрол.  
– Мы не знаем, сколько их там.  
– Но я не умею плавать…  
Дэрил остановился: теперь они стояли друг к другу вплотную. Он крепко сжал ее руку.  
– Плыть тебе не придется. Я все время буду тебя держать. Просидим под водой минуту, не больше. Они увидят, что здесь никого, и уйдут.  
Спорить времени не было – снаружи послышались шаги. Прежде чем Кэрол успела ответить, Дэрил спрыгнул в воду и потянул ее за собой. Он крепко держал ее за пояс; она прильнула к нему и обхватила за шею, вцепившись в него, словно в единственное свое спасение.  
Здесь было глубоко – ноги не доставали до дна. Но Дэрил уверенно держался на воде сам и держал Кэрол. Оба смотрели на дверь, ожидая появления преследователей.  
– Прежде чем нырнем, глубоко вдохни, – вполголоса предупредил Дэрил.  
Она кивнула – и в этот миг ручка двери повернулась. Кэрол вдохнула так глубоко, как только могла – и позволила Дэрилу увлечь ее под воду, под днище лодки.  
Сердце ее отчаянно билось: но и сквозь стук сердца, и сквозь толщу воды она различала там, наверху, шаги и голоса. Несколько человек переговаривались о чем-то; Кэрол не различала слов, но слышала, что они начали спорить на повышенных тонах. Похоже, уходить не собираются. А Кэрол никогда не умела надолго задерживать дыхание: прошло едва ли двадцать секунд, но она уже чувствовала давление в легких и желание вдохнуть.  
Не без труда открыв глаза, она устремила испуганный взгляд на Дэрила. Тот молча покачал головой. Кэрол вцепилась в него еще крепче, тщетно борясь со страхом и нехваткой воздуха. Сколько они уже под водой – сорок секунд? Минуту? Этого она не знала: но легкие ее горели огнем, и желание вдохнуть вытеснило из сознания все прочие побуждения и страхи. Она не выдержит, она умрет, если не вдохнет немедленно! Кэрол попыталась вырваться, но Дэрил держал ее крепко. Обезумев от ужаса, она начала бороться с ним, впилась ногтями ему в шею – он только крепче сжал хватку. Она задыхается, ей нужно вдохнуть – и пусть наверху ждет хоть сотня убийц!.. Уже слабеющим зрением Кэрол увидела, как размытые фигуры у края воды разворачиваются и уходят… а в следующий миг в глазах у нее помутилось, и она потеряла сознание.

 

Очнувшись, Кэрол первым увидела склоненное над ней лицо Дэрила. Вся она, с головы до ног, была мокрой, но в легких словно пожар пылал. Кэрол отчаянно закашлялась. В следующий миг все происшедшее вспомнилось ей – и она поняла, что едва не утонула.  
– Тихо, тихо. Все хорошо. Дыши, – негромко проговорил Дэрил. Теплое дыхание его щекотало ей лицо. – Блин, как же ты меня напугала! – выдохнул он.  
– Со мной все хорошо, – сипло проговорила Кэрол и, подняв руку, слабо сжала его плечо.  
Кажется, он ей поверил, – и отстранился, чтобы дать ей сесть. Попытавшись подняться, Кэрол ощутила боль в области грудины и инстинктивно схватилась за грудь.  
– Меня что-то ударило?  
– Я.  
Она взглянула ему в глаза, ожидая объяснений.  
– Ты все не приходила в себя, – начал он; голос его звучал почти виновато. – Искусственное дыхание я делал, кажется, целую вечность, но оно не помогало. Я просто не знал, что еще придумать... ну и ударил тебя кулаком в грудь. Тут ты закашлялась, и из тебя полилась вода.  
Кэрол молча смотрела на него. Так она не просто «едва не утонула» – она, черт возьми, действительно утонула! Она перестала дышать, и искусственное дыхание не возвращало ее к жизни. Фактически она была мертва! Мысль эта, огромная и страшная, была почти невыносима, и Кэрол решила, что подумает об этом позже.  
– Спасибо тебе! – прошептала она, устремив на Дэрила полный благодарности взгляд.  
Он вздрогнул и отвел глаза, словно ему неловко было принимать благодарность.  
Кэрол хотелось его обнять. Прижать к себе – и не отпускать долго-долго, и в его объятиях забыть обо всех этих ужасах. Но реальность – штука суровая; и Кэрол понимала, что им обоим сейчас не до нежностей.  
– Ладно, – сказал наконец Дэрил, – ты в порядке, и хорошо. Благодарить не надо, лучше послушай, что я скажу.  
В голосе его прозвучало колебание, от которого у Кэрол холодок пробежал по спине. Однако она только кивнула, без слов прося его продолжать.  
– Пока мы сидели под водой, я расслышал кое-что из того, что они говорили. Их здесь много – не только эти двое. Они собираются обыскать всю округу, а потом вернуться сюда, к сараю. Теперь мы знаем их планы – и, думаю, этим стоит воспользоваться.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – прищурившись, спросила Кэрол.  
– Хватит от них бегать. Это бессмысленно. Быстро бежать мы сейчас не можем. И в сторожке они наверняка устроили засаду. Но мы можем сыграть в их игру и победить.  
– Ты хочешь сказать… начать охоту на охотников?  
Произнесенные вслух, эти слова прозвучали нелепо – но Дэрил просто кивнул. Так, словно речь шла о самой обычной вещи на свете.  
– Вот именно.

 

 

Глава 6

Кэрол в изумлении уставилась на него. Не может быть, чтобы Дэрил говорил всерьез! Однако, судя по всему, так и было: он уже шарил по лодочному сараю, что-то разыскивая.  
– Ищи все, что сойдет за оружие. Тут куча всякого дерьма, что-нибудь да найдется. Попробуем хотя бы одного из них взять живым и что-нибудь у него выведать.  
Кэрол огляделась вокруг. Как видно, сарай использовался не только для лодки: что только хозяева в нем не хранили! Весь он был заставлен и завален разнообразным хламом. Кэрол прищурилась, заметив под ногами коробку с гвоздями и пару молотков.  
– Что, если нам…  
Кэрол осеклась и умолкла, не доверяя себе. Никогда до сих пор не приходилось ей ставить ловушки на людей – да что там, о самой такой возможности она задумалась впервые в жизни! Да у Дэрила, должно быть, в мизинце полезных идей больше, чем у нее в мозгах! Однако Дэрил ждал, глядя на нее с интересом – и, собравшись с духом, она выпалила:  
– Что, если нам заблокировать чем-нибудь дверь и открыть окно? Под окно положим доски с гвоздями, острыми концами вверх, чтобы те, кто полезет в окно, на них напоролись. И тогда… ну, не знаю… нападем? По крайней мере, первого мы захватим врасплох.  
Она почти не сомневалась, что Дэрил отвергнет ее идею – но он кивнул и бросил ей коробку с гвоздями.  
– Что ж, неплохо придумано. Бери доску и забивай гвозди. Дверь перекроем вон тем стулом. – Он указал на складной металлический стул у противоположной стены. – Они не смогут открыть и поймут, что в сарае кто-то есть, но другого пути у них не останется – только через окно.  
Сам он уже взялся за второй молоток. Кэрол последовала его примеру, забивая гвозди в доску так, чтобы достаточно длинные острые концы выходили с другой стороны.  
– Что, если их снова будет двое, и второй решит остаться снаружи?  
– А мы не будем ждать, чего он там решит. Залезает один – ты лупишь его доской по голове, а я сразу стреляю во второго. Он и понять не успеет, что стряслось, как получит стрелу в лоб.  
Услышав ответ Дэрила, Кэрол слегка расслабилась. В самом деле, так они легко справятся с двумя. Разумеется, никаких гарантий нет. Что, если врагов будет не двое, а трое – или целый десяток? Да мало ли что может пойти не так… Кэрол старалась отогнать эти мысли, не думать о сотне возможных путей, какими может настичь их в этой лачуге безвременная смерть – но не думать об этом не получалось.  
Закончив работу, они разложили доски на полу под окном – в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, чтобы человек, который влезет в окно, точно одну из них не миновал – и заблокировали ручку двери складным стулом.  
Оба встали, пригнувшись, по обе стороны окна. Кэрол держала наготове плашку два дюйма на четыре, Дэрил – свой арбалет.  
– Думаешь, у нас получится? – прошептала в полумраке Кэрол.  
– Должно получиться, – кивнул он.  
– Как же я рада, что ты здесь! То есть… звучит глупо, конечно, нельзя радоваться тому, что ты влип в такую историю. Но… слава Богу, что я не одна! Я с тобой! – торопливо прошептала она.  
Дэрил, кажется, смутился: пока она говорила, он бросал на нее быстрые взгляды и снова отводил глаза, явно не зная, что сказать.  
Кэрол сама не знала, как вырвались у нее эти слова. Должно быть, при мысли, что из этого сарая им, вполне возможно, живыми не выбраться, она поняла, что не может, не должна молчать. Дэрил должен узнать, как она ему благодарна. Как счастлива, что он сейчас рядом.  
Ответа она не ждала – но Дэрил удивил ее:  
– А я рад, что со мной ты, – негромко ответил он, и суровые черты его смягчились, а лицо на миг словно озарилось каким-то неярким светом.  
Кэрол ощутила, как расплывается по лицу улыбка. И Дэрил, словно не в силах сдерживаться, медленно, неохотно – но все же улыбнулся ей в ответ. Так и стояли они по обе стороны окна, с оружием в руках, улыбаясь друг другу, на миг позабыв обо всем – даже о своей задаче.  
Шорох за дверью и бряканье дверной ручки вернули их к реальности. Они в ловушке, цель их – остаться в живых, и единственный способ выжить – превратиться из дичи в охотников.  
Дверная ручка дернулась еще пару раз и замерла. Шаги зашуршали за стеной: незваный гость обходил здание. Человек за стеной топал и шумно дышал, должно быть, не видя необходимости скрывать свои намерения. Сердце Кэрол отчаянно забилось, когда на пол перед ней упала тень, а оконное стекло дернулось и поползло вверх.  
До боли в пальцах сжимая доску, она приказала себе ждать. Ждать, пока он перелезет через подоконник и спрыгнет вниз, напоровшись на гвозди, пока станет для нее удобной мишенью. Искушение броситься в бой немедленно, едва враг перекинул ногу через подоконник, было велико, очень велико – но Кэрол встретилась глазами с Дэрилом, и взглядом он приказал ей ждать.  
Враг тяжело спрыгнул вниз – и тут же пошатнулся и пронзительно вскрикнул. Из носка его ботинка торчали два гвоздя.  
Враг скрючился, пытаясь схватиться за ногу, – и в этот миг Кэрол обрушила доску ему на голову. Раздался глухой удар, и незадачливый охотник на людей мешком повалился на пол. Дэрил бросился к окну, нацеливая арбалет, – но не выстрелил.  
– Никого нет. Он один.  
С облегчением выдохнув, Кэрол помогла ему перевернуть пленника на спину. Нащупала пульс – и с радостью обнаружила, что пульс ровный. Мертвый пленник был бы для них бесполезен – а кроме того, Кэрол полагала, что одного убийства за ночь для нее больше чем достаточно.  
Схватив с полки моток скотча, Дэрил быстро стянул пленнику руки, затем сдернул с него маску и похлопал по щекам.  
– Ну-ка просыпайся, ублюдок! Некогда нам тут рассиживаться!  
Человек на полу застонал и заворочался, затем с трудом приоткрыл глаза. Обнаружив, что лежит на полу связанный, а над ним стоят двое, он не произнес ни звука. Дэрил толкнул его в бок носком ботинка.  
– Сколько вас здесь?  
Молчание.  
– Отвечай, сукин сын! Сколько вас?  
Молчание. В полумраке Кэрол показалось даже, что пленник слегка усмехается. Дэрил сильно пнул его в бок.  
– Говори, сколько вас тут, слышишь? Иначе забью оставшиеся гвозди тебе в другую ногу. А если и это не поможет – сделаю из тебя мишень, и посмотрим, после скольких стрел ты сдохнешь!  
Кажется, угроза не впечатлила пленника. Покачав головой, он наконец прервал молчание:  
– Не все ли равно? Оба вы уже покойники. Просто пока этого еще не знаете.  
– Ответ неверный!  
Схватив молоток и один из оставшихся гвоздей, Дэрил одним ударом вогнал гвоздь пленнику в ногу по самую шляпку. Пленник содрогнулся, судорожно втянул в себя воздух, но не издал ни звука.  
Кэрол поморщилась. Она понимала, что информацию нужно добыть любой ценой, – но пытки вызывали у нее омерзение. Как и у Дэрила: после второго гвоздя в этом сомневаться не приходилось. Пленник их, похоже, ни о чем не жалел – а вот на лице Дэрила ясно читалось отвращение к тому, что он делает.  
Однако после третьего гвоздя пленник заговорил.  
Охотников еще четверо. Двое в засаде у сторожки лесника, двое бродят по лесам. Кэрол ощутила прилив гордости от того, что им с Дэрилом удалось продержаться так долго. Но ей хотелось знать кое-что еще: и, когда Дэрил принялся скотчем заклеивать пленнику рот, она жестом попросила его подождать.  
– Но почему? – спросила она. – Почему именно мы?  
Прежде чем ответить, пленник рассмеялся. Мелким дробным смешком, от которого внутри у нее все сжалось, и захотелось вогнать ему в руки и в ноги все оставшиеся гвозди.  
– Извините, ребята. Ничего личного! Просто оказались не в то время не в том месте.

 

 

Глава 7

Внимание их привлек негромкий треск, донесшийся со стороны пленника. Кэрол встретилась взглядом с Дэрилом. Тот кивнул – и она, нагнувшись, извлекла у пленника из заднего кармана брюк портативный радиопередатчик.  
– Лукас, ты там как? – послышался мужской голос сквозь треск помех. – Слушай, если найдешь их – лучше подожди, пока мы не подойдем. Сам же знаешь, без видео не считается! – И немного погодя: - Да что молчишь-то? Куда ты там пропал?!  
Рация снова затрещала и смолкла. Кэрол нахмурилась. Сильно было искушение потребовать ответов у этого Лукаса – однако, повинуясь жесту Дэрила, она молча передала рацию ему.  
Тот, глубоко вздохнув, перевел взгляд на пленника.  
– Скажи им, чтобы шли сюда. Скажи, что нашел нас. Только это. И если нам покажется, что ты пытаешься что-то им подсказать или подать какой-то знак – она тебе вот этим ножом яйца отрежет! – И он указал на нож, висящий у Кэрол на поясе. – Видишь? Капец острый – и, поверь, она не побоится пустить его в ход!  
Кэрол молча подняла бровь. Лукас сглотнул и поспешно кивнул. Дэрил нажал на кнопку. Лукас передал своим товарищам все, как ему было сказано, – и Кэрол вздохнула с облегчением. Но лишь на миг: сердце у нее упало, едва она сообразила, что они только что выдали свое местоположение остальным охотникам на людей!  
– Дэрил, что мы…  
Он поднял руку, призывая к молчанию, – и она поняла. Нельзя обсуждать свои планы здесь, при противнике. Придется подождать до момента, когда они останутся наедине – а пока просто поверить: Дэрил знает, что делает.  
Но доверяет ли она Дэрилу? Так спросила себя Кэрол – и без колебаний ответила: да, полностью. Этому человеку, которого знает всего три дня, она без сомнений и страха вверила свою жизнь. И до этой секунды – пока не начала задавать себе вопросы – ничего странного или неуместного в этом не видела. Доверять ему было естественно, как дышать.  
Дэрил поднял с пола арбалет Лукаса – тот уронил его, когда напоролся на гвозди под окном – и протянул Кэрол. Не задавая вопросов, она взяла оружие, накинула ремень через плечо. Арбалет оказался легче, чем у Дэрила: будем надеяться, сказала она себе, и тетива у него не такая тугая. На случай, если придется стрелять и потом перезаряжать. С ножом и арбалетом Кэрол чувствовала себя готовой к любым испытаниям, хоть умом и понимала, что это самообман. Она и в ствол дерева в ярд шириной попадает с трудом! Однако Дэрил, как видно, не боялся, что она нечаянно пустит стрелу ему в задницу или еще что-нибудь такое сотворит – так что Кэрол постаралась расслабиться и вспомнить ту спокойную уверенность в себе, какую ощущала всего полдня назад, на уроке стрельбы в цель.  
Ей придется стрелять, и стрелять метко. Выбора нет.  
Кэрол смотрела, как Дэрил заклеивает пленнику рот липкой лентой, а затем хладнокровно бьет его арбалетом по голове – так, чтобы точно вырубить.  
– А теперь пошли. И быстро. Они сейчас идут сюда. А мы их обогнем и доберемся до сторожки лесника. Если повезет, разминемся и их не встретим.  
Кэрол кивнула и вслед за ним вышла из сарайчика. Рука об руку они направились в лес. Кэрол помнила слова Дэрила об «охоте на охотников» – и сейчас, осознав, что он не намерен убивать четырех человек за одну ночь, испытала сильное облегчение. Мало того, что преимущество в численности и силе было не на их стороне; она подозревала, что, начав выслеживать и убивать своих противников, они выйдут за пределы самообороны.  
Должно быть, Дэрил тоже это понимал и мыслил так же. Бороться за жизнь он умел – Кэрол еще не встречала человека, более приспособленного к выживанию; но вовсе не походил на убийцу. Сегодня, когда приходилось применять силу, бросалось в глаза, что насилие не доставляет ему ни малейшего удовольствия, – и этому Кэрол была только рада. Оставалось лишь скрестить пальцы и молиться о том, чтобы не наткнуться на противников по дороге в сторожку.  
Быстро и бесшумно шли они через лес, никем не замеченные и не остановленные, пока впереди не показался свет. Фонарь, освещающий двор перед сторожкой! Как видно, здесь враги перерезать провода не стали – и фонарь бросал на близлежащий лес мягкое приветственное сияние, как маяк над бурным морем. Как обещание спасения.  
Не вступая в круг света, Дэрил замер и жестом приказал остановиться Кэрол. Несколько долгих минут они вглядывались в темное здание сторожки. Ни движения, ни звука. Дэрил махнул рукой – и оба со всех ног бросились к крыльцу. Велико было искушение вбежать прямо внутрь и укрыться за стенами; однако на крыльце Дэрил остановился, прижавшись спиной к бревенчатой стене. Сделав знак Кэрол держаться сзади, осторожно открыл дверь. Вошел первый, с арбалетом наготове, чтобы всадить стрелу в любого, кто их здесь встретит…  
Никого. Темно и пусто. Вздохнув с облегчением, Кэрол закрыла и заперла дверь. Дэрил нашарил на стене выключатель и огляделся в поисках телефона.  
– Твою мать! – выдохнул он, подняв трубку и тут же снова бросив ее на рычаг.  
Кэрол поняла, что это означает. Не работает. И здесь тоже! Умно придумано: перерезать телефонный провод, но электричество оставить, чтобы заманить мышей в мышеловку. Есть еще рация – но враги, как видно, предполагали, что добраться до рации они просто не успеют.  
Однако Дэрилу и Кэрол удалось перехитрить врагов. Они здесь одни. Мышеловка не захлопнута, коты не сидят в засаде. Немного времени у них есть.  
Найдя в углу рацию, Дэрил отправил сигнал бедствия – но в ответ услышал лишь потрескиванье помех. Он торопливо переключал рацию с канала на канал – но с тем же результатом. Молчание. У Кэрол упало сердце. Что, если сейчас, в глухую ночь, их призыва о помощи просто никто не услышит?  
Должно быть, по глазам ее Дэрил понял, о чем она думает: лицо его смягчилось, он отложил приемник и шагнул к ней.  
– Эй, не вешай нос. Если нам не отвечают – это еще не значит, что не слышат.  
– Верно, – кивнула она. – Ты прав. Но что дальше? Найдя Лукаса, они сразу вернутся сюда.  
Он усмехнулся в ответ:  
– Поэтому-то я и решил идти сюда, а не просто шариться по лесам! Пошли.  
Он открыл неприметную дверь в стене, и вместе они вошли в крохотную жилую комнатушку. Посредине ее стоял диван, в дальнем конце стол и пара разнокалиберных стульев. Кэрол заметила, что легкие шаги Дэрила стали тяжелее; в некоторых местах он даже топал ногой, словно проверяя прочность пола. Она хотела уже спросить, что он делает, как вдруг деревянная доска громко скрипнула у него под ногой.  
Дэрил присел, провел пальцами по выщербленной древесине. Зацепил углубление, почти незаметное глазу, потянул – и доска, а вместе с ней и несколько соседних досок со скрипом поднялись вверх, открыв темную дыру и ступеньки, ведущие вниз.  
– Давненько я здесь не бывал! Когда я был еще мальчишкой, тогдашний лесник держал в этом погребе выпивку. Тот еще был пьянчуга, но в хорошем виски знал толк. Мой брат и его компания по ночам пробирались сюда и таскали бухло из его запасов – ну и я с ними.  
Рассказывая вполголоса эту историю, он спускался в погреб. Кэрол, пригнувшись, спустилась за ним и захлопнула за ними люк. Погреб был совсем крошечный: лестница с одной стороны, ряд каких-то ящиков с другой занимали почти все пространство, едва оставляя место для двоих. Кэрол судорожно вздохнула.  
– Что ж, твои подростковые развлечения сослужили нам добрую службу!  
Голос у нее дрогнул, и Дэрил, нахмурившись, взглянул ей в лицо, освещенное полосами света, сочащимися сквозь щели в полу.  
– Как ты?  
– Все хорошо, - кивнула она.  
– Что-то выглядишь неважно.  
Кэрол вздохнула.  
– Не люблю замкнутые пространства, только и всего. Тесные замкнутые пространства. Вроде этого.  
– Блевать не собираешься?  
Кэрол рассмеялась – негромко и коротко, прикрыв рот рукой, испугавшись вдруг, что смех перерастет в истерику.  
– Нет. При клаустрофобии обычно не тошнит. Все будет нормально.  
– Просто помни: здесь безопаснее, чем наверху.  
Кэрол молча кивнула: говорить она сейчас боялась, не доверяя своему голосу. Грязные стены со страшной скоростью надвигались на нее, потолок опускался на голову. Она прикрыла глаза, сосредоточилась на том, чтобы дышать глубоко и размеренно.  
Все в порядке. Все будет хорошо.  
В конце концов, сегодня ночью ей случилось и видеть, и переживать настоящие ужасы. Что в сравнении с ними тесный, заставленный ящиками погреб? Просто ерунда! Радоваться надо, что они здесь, в надежном укрытии, а не бегают по лесу, изображая из себя живые мишени.  
Все хорошо. Все хорошо.  
Рука Дэрила легла ей на плечо – и Кэрол едва не подпрыгнула от ужаса.  
– Тихо, тихо, – прошептал он. – Хватит трястись. Иди сюда.  
Он притянул ее к себе – это было несложно, их разделяли всего несколько дюймов – и Кэрол с готовностью прильнула к нему. Медленными, осторожными движениями рука Дэрила гладила ее по плечам и по спине.  
– Все хорошо, – шептал он. – Здесь безопасно. Потерпи немного. Дождемся, пока они уйдут.  
Кэрол била дрожь. Она вспоминала, как Эд запер ее в подполе в их первом доме. В жилых домах на юге редко делают полноценные подвалы – кажется, земля для этого слишком сырая, или что-то в этом роде, Кэрол точно не знала – но подполы в них бывают. В этом подполе, холодном и темном, помещался водонагреватель – и ничего больше. Там она просидела всю ночь, свернувшись клубком, дрожа от каждого шороха, чувствуя, как ползают по ней какие-то крохотные невидимые твари.  
В тот день водонагреватель сломался, Эд вызвал сантехника, а потом решил, что Кэрол с ним кокетничала. Ничего такого не было, разумеется – просто сантехник протянул ей визитку, а Кэрол с вежливой улыбкой ее взяла. Даже не сказала ни слова. Но сантехник улыбнулся в ответ и приподнял свою бейсболку, словно шляпу – этого оказалось достаточно. После ужина Эд затолкал ее в подпол и запер за ней дверь. Посиди тут, сказал он, и поразмысли как следует над своим поведением. В следующий раз думать будешь, прежде чем прямо на глазах у мужа строить глазки чужому мужику!  
Воспоминания о той ночи душили ее, железным обручем стягивали грудь. Кэрол уткнулась Дэрилу лицом в грудь и вцепилась в его рубашку, комкая ткань между пальцами. Все это в прошлом, говорила она себе. Я больше не в том подполе. Я в безопасности. Рядом с Дэрилом. Он ни за что меня здесь не бросит.  
Он обнял ее свободной рукой и крепче прижал к себе.  
– Все хорошо. Постарайся расслабиться.  
– Честное слово, обычно я не такая размазня!  
– Ничего тут нет стыдного. Не бывает страхов без причины.  
Кэрол промолчала. Он склонил голову и проговорил совсем тихо – и в голосе его Кэрол расслышала смущенные нотки:  
– Я вот птиц боюсь. Точнее, ворон.  
Кэрол невольно фыркнула.  
– И нечего ржать! – с легкой обидой заметил Дэрил. – Вороны – те еще сукины дети.  
Кэрол улыбнулась, не поднимая головы и радуясь, что он этого не видит.  
Ох, извини. Извини. А расскажи, почему ты их боишься?  
– Было мне, наверное, лет тринадцать. Мы с Мерлом в парке играли в футбол. Ну как в футбол – просто гоняли мяч. Я врезал по мячу слишком сильно и угодил в воронье гнездо. С яйцами. Яйца все попадали, разбились. Тут откуда ни возьмись появляется ворона – мамаша их, должно быть – и прямо на меня. Летает надо мной и клюет, и старается попасть в лицо. А за ней и другие – целая стая собралась. Я от них, а они за мной. Мерл, ублюдок этакий, живот себе надорвал, на меня глядя, – его-то они не трогали. Потом я в интернете прочел, что вороны капец какие умные и умеют мстить. Нет, правда! Так все и было. Я от этих сволочей всю дорогу до дома бегом бежал. И до сих пор мне не по себе, когда их вижу.  
– Да уж… страшное дело!  
– Вот ты ржешь, а я чуть коньки не откинул!  
Кэрол снова фыркнула, а он еще крепче прижал ее к себе. Она подозревала – хоть и не знала, почему так в этом уверена – что в жизни у Дэрила случались неприятности и посерьезнее нападения ворон, что он мог бы рассказать о себе что-то по-настоящему страшное. Но выбрал забавную историю, которая помогла ей успокоиться и отвлечься – и за это Кэрол была ему благодарна. Дыхание ее выровнялось, и стены больше не надвигались на нее и не пытались раздавить.  
Вдруг над головой у них послышался шум. Открылась и закрылась дверь, заскрипели над головами половицы. Оба застыли, словно обратившись в камень, прислушиваясь к разговору двоих врагов наверху.  
– Все, пора заканчивать. Настреляли сегодня достаточно. Заметаем следы и убираемся.  
– А как же те двое, последние?  
– Да и черт с ними! Где их искать-то? Может, ушли уже на несколько миль. И чем мы дольше шаримся в этих треклятых лесах, тем опаснее. Что, если они уже выбрались к людям и подняли тревогу?  
– Послушай меня. Их в живых оставлять нельзя. Они прикончили двоих наших, потом вырубили Лукаса – и видели его лицо. И никуда они не смылись – бродят где-то здесь, точно тебе говорю! Если выживут – отправятся прямо к копам, а те быстро сообразят, что к чему. И остаток своей никчемной жизни ты проведешь за решеткой. Этого хочешь?  
– Нет…  
– Тогда пошел! Тащи сюда гребаный грузовик! Пора сравнять счет.  
Разговор затих. Проскрипели над головами шаги пары ног – один из противников вышел. Второй оставался на месте, нетерпеливо меряя шагами крохотную сторожку. Кэрол подняла голову, и Дэрил, угадав ее мысли, молча кивнул в ответ.  
Возможно, это шанс, которого они ждали.  
Им нужен грузовик. На машине они смогут добраться до людей и позвать на помощь. Как завладеть грузовиком – пока непонятно, но такой шанс упускать нельзя.  
Снаружи послышался шум мотора и скрежет шин по гравию. Тот человек, что оставался в сторожке, вышел наружу.  
– Нам нужен этот чертов грузовик! – прошептал Дэрил. – Похоже, их там только двое. Оставайся здесь, а я попробую застать их врасплох.  
– Что? Нет, я здесь не останусь!  
– Но это опасно! Не хочешь же ты…  
Что хотел сказать Дэрил, Кэрол так и не узнала. Новый шум прервал его – зловещий шум: слаженный рев уже двух моторов, по звуку скорее мотоциклетных, чем автомобильных. Глаза Кэрол расширились, когда она поняла, что он означает.  
Противники не собираются гоняться за ними по лесу на грузовике. Грузовик будет спокойно стоять у крыльца. Дэрил и Кэрол могут просто выйти, сесть в него и уехать. При условии, что их не заметят двое убийц, прочесывающие округу на мотовездеходах.

 

 

Глава 8

В крохотном погребе в сторожке лесника Кэрол и Дэрил провели уже не меньше двух часов. Путь наружу был перекрыт: каждые несколько минут снаружи раздавался рев и визг проносящихся мимо вездеходов. Убийцы патрулировали окрестности, и нечего было и думать о том, чтобы проскользнуть мимо них незамеченными.  
А Кэрол хотелось в туалет. И сильно.  
Конечно, в таком положении это просто смешно – но ни о чем другом она думать не могла. Интересно, а Дэрилу хочется? Вспоминая все виденные фильмы ужасов (их было не так уж много – этот жанр Кэрол не любила, ужасов ей хватало и в семейной жизни), она задумалась о том, часто ли ходят в туалет тамошние герои.  
Почему-то в фильмах этого совсем не показывают. Часами, даже днями герои бегают и скрываются от врагов; ни секунды передышки – но никому и в голову не приходит поинтересоваться, когда и как они отвечают на зов природы. Жаль, что в жизни так не получается. Сейчас Кэрол все на свете отдала бы за унитаз – или хотя бы за кустик, за которым можно присесть!  
Кэрол переступила с ноги на ногу. Они с Дэрилом по-прежнему тесно прижимались друг к другу, и он сразу заметил ее движение.  
– Что, писать хочешь?  
– Н-нет.  
– Значит, повезло тебе. Я вот того гляди протеку.  
Она с облегчением выдохнула и сжала ноги.  
– Слава Богу! Я тоже.  
Он тряхнул головой.  
– Что ж, могло быть и хуже, так?  
– Точно! Но что дальше? Можно ведь просто просидеть здесь до утра. Рано или поздно им надоест нас искать, и они уедут, верно?  
– Верно, – ответил он; и Кэрол, прильнувшая головой к его груди, прежде чем услышать ответ, его почувствовала.  
– Может быть, так нам и сделать? Просто посидим тихо и дождемся, пока они уйдут.  
Дэрил долго молчал; Кэрол уже готова была пихнуть его в бок, когда он наконец заговорил:  
– Не нравится мне это. Сам не знаю, почему, но… так себе план. Мы здесь как в ловушке. Найдут они нас – и все, нам конец.  
Она запрокинула голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо.  
– Ты ведь говорил, что здесь мы в безопасности!  
– Да. Пока нас не нашли.  
– Значит, думаешь, надо захватить грузовик и бежать?  
Она не увидела, но почувствовала, как он кивнул.  
Нервы Кэрол снова напряглись. Она перебирала в уме разные пути, которыми враги могут обнаружить их укрытие, и пыталась прикинуть, какова вероятность каждого.  
Кто-то из врагов наступает на доску над погребом, она скрипит и прогибается – и зарождает в нем подозрение. Или замечает выбоину в доске, служащую вместо ручки люка. Или просто начинает рассуждать логически: в окрестных лесах их с Дэрилом нет, добраться до цивилизации они бы просто не успели – значит, прячутся где-то здесь. А что, если враги подожгут сторожку, чтобы замести следы? Тогда они с Дэрилом даже не смогут выбраться из огня…  
Все это выглядело вполне вероятным. И все же, хоть Кэрол и доверяла суждению Дэрила – не могла избавиться от чувства, что здесь, в тесном и темном укрытии, безопаснее, чем на открытом воздухе.  
Впрочем, рискованно и то, и другое. Остаешься здесь – рискуешь, что тебя обнаружат. Выходишь и бежишь – рискуешь, что тебя поймают. Безопасности больше нет. Остается рисковать.  
– Что ж, если ты уверен, что нам лучше уйти – идем.  
Он ответил: «Угу» и отстранился от нее, переместившись в сторону люка.  
– Подождем, пока они снова проедут мимо. Сразу после этого выскакиваем и бежим. Держись вплотную ко мне. Арбалет наготове. По сторонам не оглядывайся. Когда доберемся до машины, я ее заведу, а ты стой на стреме.  
Она кивнула.  
– Хорошо. У нас все получится.  
В этот миг наверху вновь раздался рев вездехода.  
– Само собой, получится, – вполголоса ответил Дэрил. – А теперь пошли!  
Он распахнул люк. Оба вылетели наверх, в ярко освещенную сторожку, оттуда на крыльцо, замерли на миг, оглядываясь вокруг – и помчались к грузовику. Дэрил прыгнул за руль, она – на сиденье рядом, с поднятым арбалетом, готовая стрелять в любого, кто покажется из леса.  
Ключей в зажигании не было. Ну разумеется – это было бы слишком просто! Кэрол мысленно чертыхнулась. Но Дэрил быстро и умело, за какие-нибудь полминуты, соединил провода; грузовик попятился задом, разбрасывая гравий, а затем рванул вперед и выехал на дорогу.  
– Господи! – воскликнула Кэрол. – Получилось!  
Сияющая улыбка ее была заразительной; Дэрил не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
– Цыплят по осени считают, – ответил он. – Погоди радоваться, пока не доберемся до жилья и не вызовем копов.  
Кэрол кивнула, по-прежнему широко улыбаясь. Дэрилу оставалось лишь мотнуть головой и сосредоточиться на дороге.  
Они мчались к своей цели; перед ними расстилался асфальт, мчалась навстречу и исчезала под колесами серая в предрассветном сумраке дорожная разметка. Кэрол вдруг вспомнилось, как она приехала сюда с Эдом. Так же мчались они по извилистой лесной дороге – только в гору, а не с горы; та же разметка плясала перед глазами; и Кэрол думала тогда лишь о том, что пару дней проживет почти на свободе – бродя по лесам, хоть ненадолго забыв о постылом муже…  
Как же переменилась за эти два дня ее жизнь – и она сама!  
Погруженная в свои мысли, она не сразу заметила, что их преследуют. Один вездеход показался сбоку, другой вырвался вперед и перегородил дорогу. Дэрил вывернул руль, чтобы избежать столкновения; машина, потеряв управление, завертелась волчком на дороге и перевернулась вверх колесами.  
Кэрол открыла глаза. Она висела вверх ногами, удерживаемая в кресле ремнем безопасности; кровь стучала у нее в ушах. Рядом Дэрил, в таком же положении, возился со своим ремнем.  
Кэрол торопливо попыталась отстегнуть свой ремень – но он не поддавался.  
– Как ты? – спросила она.  
– Да мне-то что сделается! – проворчал он. – Ты как?  
– Вроде нормально. Только застряла.  
– И я. Черт, они идут!  
Повернув голову, Кэрол заметила, что один вездеход остановился совсем рядом. Послышались шаги, и в окне показались две пары ног.  
– Запись включил? – спросил один.  
– Да, все работает. Давай, валим этих двоих и сматываемся. Достало меня все это дерьмо. На такое я не подписывался!  
– Кончай ныть, чувак. Именно на это ты и подписался. Хочешь быть одним из нас? Так вот, это твой входной билет. А теперь закрой рот и крепче держи камеру.  
Кэрол услышала, как двое обходят машину кругом. Две пары ног появились в противоположном окне, со стороны водителя. Дэрил отчаянно тянул и дергал ремень, пытался сломать замок или просто разорвать – но тщетно: прочные нейлоновые путы не поддавались.  
Вдруг он повернулся к ней:  
– Арбалеты! Где они?  
Арбалета Дэрила Кэрол не видела – должно быть, вывалился из машины во время аварии. Однако, оглянувшись вокруг, обнаружила свой. Он лежал на земле, прямо за разбитым окном. Пожалуй, она сможет до него дотянуться. По-прежнему вися вниз головой, изогнувшись в невероятной позе, Кэрол просунула руку в окно. Вытянула так далеко, как только могла. Пальцы ее скребли по земле – и наконец нащупали арбалет. Но он лежал слишком далеко, схватить его не удавалось.  
– Ну и заварушку вы двое устроили! И что вам не сиделось? Почему было не умереть спокойно, без шума и пыли, как всем остальным?  
При звуках этого голоса у Кэрол кровь застыла в жилах. Обернувшись, она увидела, что убийца в маске присел у окна и приставил к горлу Дэрила нож. Помедлив мгновение, он обернулся к своему товарищу:  
– Снимаешь? Давай, чтобы все четко было. Не запори ключевой кадр.  
Дэрил замер с ножом у горла. Кэрол все тянулась за арбалетом – и все не могла достать. Горячие слезы защипали ей глаза. Вот и все, думала она. Все было зря. Мы не выжили. Сейчас все кончится…  
– Черт! Подожди минутку. Памяти не хватает.  
– Да ты что, издеваешься?!  
Убийца опустил нож и повернулся к своему сообщнику; и в этот миг Кэрол ощутила, что ремень безопасности слегка ослаб. Совсем немного – но этого хватило, чтобы дотянуться до рукояти арбалета. Не раздумывая, во мгновение ока она вскинула заряженный арбалет – и выпустила стрелу мимо Дэрила в грудь убийце.  
Тот повалился мешком, без звука. С ужасом Кэрол сообразила, что едва ли сможет перезарядить арбалет. В такой позе – уж точно не сможет!  
До сих пор она не чувствовала боли; но в этот миг внезапно на нее накатила головная боль и тошнота. Проведя рукой по голове, Кэрол ощутила что-то мокрое. Кровь.  
Издалека послышались сирены. Сквозь волну головокружения и тошноты до Кэрол донесся голос Дэрила; кажется, он говорил, что все хорошо, что последний убийца бросился бежать, и помощь уже близка… но дальше она ничего не слышала.

 

Кэрол открыла глаза. Она лежала на спине, и незнакомый человек, склонившись над ней, приложил к ее груди стетоскоп. Кэрол хотела встать, но обнаружила, что ремни удерживают ее на месте.  
– Где я? Где Дэрил?  
Незнакомец устало улыбнулся ей.  
– В машине скорой помощи. И ваш друг здесь, рядом с вами.  
В самом деле, теперь Кэрол ощутила, что едет в машине. Она повернула голову – и, увидев на соседней каталке Дэрила, испытала неведомое прежде облегчение.  
Голова у Дэрила была перевязана, взгляд затуманен, но в целом выглядел он нормально. Он встретился с ней взглядом – и уголки губ его изогнулись в знакомой скупой улыбке.  
– Привет! – хрипло проговорил он, протянув руку в ее сторону.  
Без колебаний она протянула руку в ответ и крепко сжала его ладонь в своей.  
– Здравствуй!

 

«Саутерн Таймс»

Студенты колледжа обвиняются в жестоких убийствах

Пятеро студентов «Дельта-Каппа-Си» арестованы по обвинению в убийстве троих человек и попытке убийства еще двоих. По мнению следствия, убийства были частью ритуала вступления в студенческое братство.  
Власти сообщают, что сейчас всплывает новая информация о схожих преступлениях, совершенных тем же студенческим братством 39 лет назад. То, что казалось лишь городской легендой, теперь стало предметом полномасштабного расследования. Вызваны на допрос родители некоторых задержанных студентов.  
Полиция предполагает, что нынешнее поколение студентов «Дельта-Каппа-Си» стремилось воспроизвести убийства, совершенные много лет назад, также в ходе посвящения в студенческое братство, их отцами.  
Убиты Анна и Стивен Робертсоны, а также Эд Пелетье. Еще двое потерпевших, Кэрол Пелетье и Дэрил Диксон, сумели выжить в схватке с убийцами. Сейчас их состояние не вызывает опасений. 

 

Год спустя

Кэрол шла быстрым шагом по охотничьей тропе, вдыхая бодрящий осенний воздух, любуясь многоцветной листвой. Дойдя до поворота, она поправила ремень своего арбалета и замедлила шаг. У поворота, в нескольких футах от дороги, сидел на гигантском валуне хорошо знакомый ей человек.  
– Следишь за мной? – спросила Кэрол, и звонкий, радостный голос ее далеко разнесся в лесной тиши.  
Он бросил на нее непроницаемый взгляд:  
– Да нет. Поджидаю кое-кого.  
– А, понятно. Я тоже. Муж обещал взять меня с собой на охоту. Но что-то его не видно…  
– Только последний дурень станет заставлять такую женщину ждать! Послушай, у меня с собой полный колчан стрел. Хватит на двоих. Может, поохотимся вместе?  
Кэрол с улыбкой подошла ближе:  
– Соблазнительное предложение!  
Дэрил усмехнулся и, склонившись, приблизил лицо почти вплотную к ее лицу.  
– Так что же? – прошептал он, и теплое дыхание его согрело ее губы. – Готова сбежать со мной?  
Кэрол схватила его за ворот рубашки и, притянув к себе, поцеловала неторопливо и нежно. Он наклонился ниже и обнял ее за талию, а она блуждала рукой по его шее и затылку, перебирая спутанные волосы.  
– Кажется, я уже с тобой сбежала, – проговорила она наконец, неохотно отрываясь от его губ.  
Вдруг счастливая улыбка ее сменилась игривой усмешкой. Прикусив губу, Кэрол начала медленно отступать назад. Дэрил, подняв бровь, смотрел на нее.  
– Спорим, я первой добегу до водопада!  
– А что я получу, если выиграю?  
– Поймай, и узнаешь! – лукаво прищурившись, ответила она.  
И с этими словами сорвалась с места, взметнув в воздух вихрь палых листьев.  
Она мчалась, как ветер – и слышала за спиной легкий, уверенный бег Дэрила. На этот раз Кэрол не страшилась погони. И не боялась проиграть.


End file.
